a little things for love
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: Ketika Jaejoong mengira bahwa yunho memiliki 2 kepribadian? apa yang akan terjadi? :: Yaoi :: Boys Love :: DNDL :: RnR :: Newbie :: Semi BDSM ::
1. Chapter 1

A little things for love...

-Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kepribadiannya, terkadang dingin terkadang hangat. Aku tidak peduli, yang kutahu aku menyukainya. -Kim jaejoong

*Note all JAE POV

"Aku pulang" Teriakku begitu sampai rumah. Tanpa rasa curiga, segeralah aku menaruh sepatuku kedalam rak dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Melihat keadaan yang rumah cukup sepi, barulah aku menyadari 'Kemana semua orang?' Kataku dalam hati

"Umma... Appa..." Teriakku

Namun tak ada sautan yang terdengar.

Aku pun terus berteriak sambil beredar dirumah sambil terus mencari umma dan appaku.

"Umma... Appa... Keluarlah, ini tidak lucu" Ucapku panik

Bagaimana aku tidak panik, kedua orang tuaku tidak ada dirumah. Kemana mereka pergi, mengapa mereka pergi meninggalkanku sendiri..

Sampai datanglah seseorang kerumahku. Begitu aku mendengar suara seseorang datang, ketakutan melandaku.

"Siapa yang datang" Ucapku takut.

Segeralah aku membuka pintu, untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Begitu aku membuka pintu, tampaklah sesesok pria yang cool, berkharisma dan yang paling penting dia tampan.

"Permisi, aku harus menjemput seseorang bernama kim jaejoong" Ucapnya dingin

'Bahkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menambahkan kalau pria didepanku adalah pria sejati' Kataku dalam hati terpesona

"Kim jaejoong? Aku dunk, tapi kau siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Aku jung yunho, seminggu yang lalu orang tuamu menyerahkanmu padaku" Ucapnya dingin

"Apa?! Menyerahkan? Memangnya aku apa sampai harus diserahkan segala tapi tunggu seminggu yang lalu, pantas mereka bersikap aneh seminggu ini" Tanyaku sambil berfikir

"Jadi begini, seminggu yang lalu orang tuamu datang padaku. Mereka menyerahkanmu padaku, lebih tepatnya mereka terpaksa menyerahkanmu padaku. Dikatakan mereka, aku boleh menjemputmu kapan saja namun belakangan ini aku sibuk dan barulah hari ini aku bisa menjemputmu" Ucapnya seraya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

"Kau bohongkan..." Ucapku sedih

Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka menyerahkanku semudah itu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk acara tangisanmu itu, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Kau akan tinggal denganku dan 'melayani' semua kebutuhanku" Ucapnya dingin

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya segera masuk kedalam kamarku dan mempersiapkan diriku.

5 menit...

10 menit..

15 menit...

20 menit...

25 menit...

30 menit...

"Haishh lama sekali, heiii bisa cepatan tidak. Kau sudah membuang waktuku" Ucapnya kesal

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun keluar dari kamar sambil membawa satu koper besar

"Kau ini lama seka...li" Ucapnya terbata saat melihatku menghampirinya

Entah apa yang dipikirkan saat melihatku. Aku hanya memakai kaos v-nek dengan belahan dada yang cukup rendah dan celana jins.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Kau menggodaku" Ucapnya lembut sambil mendekap pinggangku erat

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku kaget

"Sudahlah ayoo berangkat" Ucapnya dingin kembali

"Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namamu ahjussi?" Tanyaku pelan saat berjalan menuju mobilnya

"Panggil aku yunho, Jung yunho. Dan aku bukan ahjussi, aku baru berusia dua puluh lima tahun" Ucapnya dingin

"Kau bohong? Kau tidak tampak seperti berusia dua puluh lima tahun" Ucapku tidak percaya

"Sudahlah kau masuk, dan kita segera berangkat" Ujarnya dingin

Aku dan yunho segera masuk kedalam mobil yang dapat kukatakan sangat mewah. Aku melihat terpukau pada sekeliling dalam mobil ini. Indah dan mewah.

.

.

.

Begitu kami tiba di jung mansion atau lebih dapat dikatakan istana. Begitu besar dan indah.

"Woah ini rumahmu yun?" Tanyaku kaget

"Iaaa ini rumahku, ayoo segera masuk. Disini ada beberapa maid yang akan membantumu. Tapi untuk urusan makan, aku hanya ingin memakan makanan yang dimasakkan dan bukannya beli direstoran." Ucapnya dingin

"Ah arra, baiklah aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu setiap hari" Ucapku yakin

Aku dan yunho segera masuk menyelusuri jung mansion. Rumah ini dapat dikatakan istana, sangat indah dan mewah. Rumah ini terlihat indah dari luar namun terasa dingin saat didalamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah kami disebuah kamar yang dapat dikatakan sangat rapi dan mewah. Aku yang melihat hal ini hanya mampu terpukau, kagum bagaimana indahnya kamar ini.

"Ini kamarmu" Ucap yunho dingin

"Kamarku? Kau serius?" Tanyaku kaget

Aku seakan tak percaya bahwa kamar indah ini adalah kamarku.

"Dan kau bisa menaruh barang-barangmu didalam kamar ini" Ucapnya dingin.

Segeralah aku menaruh barang-barangku disembarang tempat sambil memperhatikan keindahan yang terpancar dari kamar ini.

"Woah indah sekali" Ucapku kagum

Perlahan-lahan yunho mendekat kearahku tanpa kusadari dan memelukku erat sambil tangan nakalnya menyelusup kedalam kaosku.

"Apa yang kauuuuu lakukannn" Ucapku mencoba menghentikannya

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang" Ujarnya sambil menjilat telinggaku

Entah mengapa aku merasa ada nada bahaya saat yunho mengatakan itu

"Hentikkannn hikss... Kumohon yunho sshi" Ucapku sedih

Yunho seolah menulikan telingganya, malah menyelusupkan tangannya kedalam celanaku

Aku yang mencoba melawannya berhasil mendorongnya. Yunho terdorong hingga terjatuh. Melihat kesempatan ini tidak kusia-siakan segeralah aku berlalu menuju pintu keluar kamar ini.

'Terkunci. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku keluar' Kataku dalam hati

Aku terus mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar ini.

"Kau kuat juga cantik, tapi sayang aku jauh lebih kuat. Jika kau ingin berteriak sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu, kamar ini kedap suara. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang mampu mendengarmu" Ucapnya marah seraya menghampiriku

Aku yang sedari tadi ingin mengedor pintu mencoba meminta pertolongan, membatalkan niatku mendengar penjelasannya.

Segeralah aku berbalik dan menghadapnya

"Kumohon yun, jangan.. Hiksss" Pintaku memelas

"Tadinya aku ingin kita 'melakukannya' dengan lembut tapi sepertinya kau ingin kita 'melakukannya' dengan kasar" Ucapnya marah seraya menghadapku dan kedua tangannya kini sudah berada disisi kiri dan kananku. Kini tampaklah aku dan yunho berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Aku janji padamu, hiks akan menurutimu. Kumohon yun" Ucapku pasrah

"Baiklah karena aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku akan 'melakukannya' dengan lembut. Sekarang aku minta buka baju dan celanamu. Aku ingin melihatmu tanpa memakai busana apapun" Perintahnya seraya menjilat telinggaku.

Perlahan yunho segera menurunkan kedua tangannya. Aku yang kini masih dihadapannya, hanya mampu meratapi nasibku.

"Ayoo cepat. Aku bukanlah orang yang sabaran" Ucapnya tidak sabar

Perlahan-lahan aku menanggalkan baju, celana hingga celana dalamku dihadapannya, didekatnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan tubuhku pada orang lain.

"Su...sudah..." Ucapku pasrah setelah melepaskan semuanya. Kini tampaklah aku polos didepannya.

"Bagus, sekarang bukakan bajuku. Cepatlah" Perintahnya tidak sabar

Segeralah aku menaruh kedua tanganku ditubuhnya, mencoba membuka pakaian yang digunakan. Dia pun hanya menatap tubuhku dengan tatapan lapar dan tak sabarnya.

Perlahan aku segera membuka jas, kemeja, celana serta celana dalam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Aku membukanya sambil gemetaran takut. Entah mengapa aku menjadi sepenakut ini.

"Sudah, lalu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" Ucapku pasrah dan takut

"Aku ingin saat kita bercinta kau mendesah. Mendesah namaku dan hanya aku. Tidak boleh ada yang lain,jika ada yang lain maka aku akan 'menghukummu'" Perintahnya tak sabar

"Menghukumku? Tidakk jangan hukum aku. Aku janji hanya dirimu. Hiks" Ucapku takut tanpa mengerti maksudnya.

"Dan kau tidak perlu takut padaku, cantik" Ucapnya seraya menarik pinggangku

"Sekarang kau main-main dengan 'dia' dulu karena kau tadi sudah mendorongku" Ucapnya seraya menuntun tanganku pada juniornya

Segeralah aku mengenggam juniornya tanpa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sebelum yunho bertambah marah, segeralah aku mengocok juniornya.

"Nnghhhhh begituuuu jaeee ahhhh... Kauuuu pintarrr" Desahnya nikmat

Mendengarnya mendesah nikmat, aku mempercepat kocokkanku pada juniornya.

"Ini pasti pertama kan untukmu, cantikkkkk ahhhhh" Tanyanya sambil mendesah

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa menyadari bahwa tangannya meremas dadaku.

"Baguslah, sekarang kau emut 'dia' seolah kau mengemut lolipop ahhhhhh" Perintahnya disela-sela desah kenikmatannya

Aku yang takut hanya mematuhi perintahnya, segera mengemut juniornya dengan mulutku

Ahoommmm

"Nghhhhhhh ahhhh jaeee... Iaaaaa begituuuuu ahhhhh" Desahnya nikmat

Aku terus mengemut,menjilat dan menggigit junior yunho terus tanpa memperhatikan ekpresi nikmat dari yunho.

"Ahhhhhhh iaaaa begiiiiiiituuuuu jaeeeee... Ahhhhh... Kauuuuuuuuu pinnnnnntttttaaaaarrrr ahhhhh..." Desahnya nikmat

Tak berapa lama aku merasa junior yunho membesar, hingga membuatku kesulitan. Air mataku merembes keluar karena terus mengemut junior yunho yang semakin membesar itu.

Yunho yang merasa akan segera keluar, segeralah mendorongku hingga terjatuh dilantai.

Brukkkk

"Aw..." Ringisku sakit

"Mianhae... Kau kesakitan?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Ucapku pelan

Segeralah yunho melebarkan kakiku. Aku yang menyadari hal itu hanya tergolek pasrah, aku tidak mungkin melawannya.

Yunho pun bersiap memasukkan juniornya pada holeku

'Maaf umma appa aku tidak mampu menjaganya' Kataku dalam hati

"Yun... Sebelum itu, bisakah kau memasukkan pelan-pelan" Tanyaku pelan

Yunho hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataanku dan segera merangsangku.

Dia langsung mengemut nippleku sambil mengesekkan juniornya didepan holeku dan sesuai perintahnya padaku, aku mendesah namanya.

"Yunnnnn... Uhhhhh... Ahhhh" Desahku pelan saat yunho mengemut nippleku dengan ganas, jangan lupakan kedua tangan yunho yang sedang 'bekerja' pada tubuhku. Tangan kanannya yang membantu juniornya menggesekkan ke holeku. Tangan kirinya yang menggocok juniorku secara cepat dan ganas.

"Ahhhhhh yunnnnn ahhhhh... Yunnnnnn... Uhhhhhhhh" Desahku nikmat

Yunho yang merasa berhasil karena mendengarkan desahanku, makin gencarlah menghajar titik-titik sensitifku. Kini bibirnya memainkan, mengemut, menggigit nippleku dengan ganas. Tangan kirinya mengelus-elus juniorku dan tangan kanannya menggesekkan juniornya pada holeku.

"Arghhhhh yunhooooo" Desisku sakit saat yunho memasukkan juniornya tiba-tiba dan tanpa apa-apa pula yunho menggerakkan juniornya kedalam holeku secara cepat, kasar dan ganas.

"Yunnnnnn ahhhh... Thereeeeee moreeee..." Desahku nikmat saat yunho berhasil menubruk titik prostatku

"Jaeeeeee ahhhh... Holleeeeemu nikmattt" Desahnya nikmat

"Nghhhhhhhhh yunnnn ahhhhh... Moreeeeee deeepeeerrr ahhh... Fasterrrrrrr ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat saat junior yunho terus menubrukkan ke prostatku secara cepat dan ganas.

Tanpa menyadari, kini aku sudah mengalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya.

"Ahhhhhhh jaeeeee ahhhh... Aku..." Ucap yunho sambil mendesah nikmat.

Aku yang melihat yunho seperti itu, mencoba mencium bibirnya. Yunho yang menyadari hal tersebut segera mencium bibirku ganas. Aku yang kewalahan perlahan membuka mulutku, dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan yunho. Yunho segera menyelusupkan lidahnya dan mengabsen gigiku, kami pun bertukar air liur.

"Mmmcckkkkppp" Eranganku pelan saat dia menciumku dengan ganas tanpa menghentikan hujaman pada holeku makin kasar dan cepat. Aku suka itu, entah mengapa.

Segeralah yunho melepaskan kecupannya pada bibirku dan mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit leher dan bahuku.

"Ahhhhhh... Yunnnn... Aku... Ahhhh... Teruusssss" Desahku nikmat saat hujaman pada holeku terus mengenai titik prostatku.

"Kauuuuuuu ahhhh mauuuu apaaaaa jaeeee ahhhhhhh" Desah yunho disela-sela aktivitas yang masi mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit leherku.

"Akuuuuuu... Ahhhhhh keluarrrrr" Desahku nikmat

Crottt... Yunho yang menyadari hal tersebut tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya pada leher, bahu dan holeku.

"Arghhhhhhhh yunnnnn ahhhhh... Moreeeeeee deeperrrr ahhh... Moreeeeeee faasterrrrrr" Desahku nikmat saat yunho terus menghajar holeku dengan ganas dan jangan lupa dengan kegiatannya pada leher dan bahuku.

Tanganku terus saja melingkar dilehernya, tanpa kusadari. Perlahan tanganku menelusuri ke punggung yunho sambil meraba otot-ototnya. Acara menelusuriku sampailah dinipplenya, dan segeralah aku memainkannya. Mencubit nipple sambil sesekali menjepit nipplenya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Jaeee... Arghhhhhh akkkuuu keluarrrr" Desahnya nikmat sambil menggigit bahuku.

Crottt

Kurasakan sperma yunho keluar disela-sela pahaku

Yunho hanya istirahat diatasku tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Aku belum puas, ayoo kita lakukan lagi" Ucap yunho sambil mencoba mengatur nafas

"Mwo?!" Ucapku kaget

Yunho pun segera mengendongku ke tempat tidur, menurunkanku secara perlahan dan kami melakukannya lagi.

.

.

Hari sudah tampak malam dan bulan sudah menampakkan bentuknya, barulah aku terbangun. Aku terbangun sambil mengenggam selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

'Hiks... Hiksss... Aku kotor... Kotorr' Kataku dalam hati sambil menangisi nasibku.

"Umma appa mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..." Gumamku pelan sambil meratapi nasibku

"Sudah selesai acara tangisannya, cantik?" Tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku.

Segeralah aku menoleh dan mendapati yunho yang hanya menggunakan boxer tanpa menutupi bagian atasnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyaku takut

Aku takut kejadian tadi terulang kembali. Aku hanya menatap yunho dengan tatapan takut.

"Makanlah, disampingmu ada makanan" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk meja lampu disebelahku

Menolehlah aku ke arah yang dimaksudkan dan mendapati roti dan susu.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau lapar" Ucapnya lembut

Segeralah aku memakan roti dan meminum susu tersebut.

"Karena sekarang kau sudah tinggal disini maka aku harus menjelaskan beberapa peraturan" Ucapnya tegas

"Peraturan?" Ucapku sambil berfikir

"Pertama, kau bebas memakai ruangan dirumah ini dimanapun tapi ingat jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Jika itu sampai terjadi, maka bersiaplah aku akan 'menghukummu'. Kedua, kau harus memasak untukku dan setiap hari kau harus datang kekantorku untuk mengantarkan makananku. Ketiga, jika, kau ingin berbelanja kebutuhan maka kau harus mengatakannya padaku dan kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri. Keempat, kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan siapapun baik itu saudaramu atau temanmu karena aku tidak suka. Kelima, kau harus siap kapanpun dimanapun jika aku sedang 'menginginkan'mu seperti tadi. Mudah bukan?" Ucapnya tegas

"Eummm yunho hyung bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanyaku pelan

"Katakanlah..." Ucap yunho lembut

"Jika aku tidak boleh keluar maka bagaimana aku mengantarkan makan siang untukmu" Tanyaku pelan

"Nanti pak lee akan mengantar dan menjemputmu" Ucapnya tegas

Aku pun hanya menganggukan kepala seraya mengerti apa yang dikatakan yunho padaku. Tanpa menyadari kini yunho sudah berada disampingku.

"Lho, yunho hyung kau disini?" Tanyaku kaget mendapatinya disebelahku.

"Tentu saja aku disini, ini kamarku" Ucapnya ringan tanpa menyadari ekspresi kagetku

"Mwo?! Kamarmu yunho hyung? Bukankah ini kamarku?" Tanyaku kaget

"Lebih tepatnya ini kamar kita, dan kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan yunho hyung. Panggil aku dengan sebutan yunho atau yunnie kalau perlu" Ucapnya lembut

"Kamar kita emmmm yun... Nie...?" Ucapku terbata saat mengucapkan namanya.

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan yunnie lagi, jae" Pintanya lembut

"Yunnie..." Ucapku membiasakan

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang barusan itu, tentu kita sudah menikah" Ucapnya santai ringan tanpa beban

Aku hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan kaget. Yunho yang memperhatikanku sedari tadi, menatapku dengan pandangan sulit kumengerti

"Kau kenapa seperti itu?" Tanyanya curiga

"Kau bohong, kapan kita menikahnya" Ucapku masih kaget

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu nanti, sebaiknya kita melakukanya lagi, kau menggodaku" Ucapnya sambil mengecup telingaku.

"Mwo? Menggoda apa? Apa maksudmu? Kau belum puas?" Ucapku kaget

Entah mengapa aku merasa yunho tampak agak berbeda seperti tadi. Dia yang tadi tampak sangat menakutkan. Saat pertama aku bertemunya dia tampak dingin, dan terlihat kejam tapi sekarang dia terlihat hangat, lembut dan bersahaja. Apa dia mempunyai 2 kepribadian? Sebenarnya seperti apa yun kepribadianmu.

Yunho yang melihatku terdiam, langsung mengecup bibirku lembut dan tangannya langsung 'bekerja' pada tubuhku.

"Mmmmmckkkpppp yunnn ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat saat dia mengecup, dan menggigit leher dan bahuku.

"Aku tahu, kau menginginkannya juga. Ayolahh dan ingat peraturan yang kubuat dulu untukmu" Bisiknya di telinggaku setelah barulah dimengecup dan menggigit telingaku.

Ketika aku dan dia melakukan hal ini *lagi*, entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang menjalar ditubuhku. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.

TBC atau END ._.

ku harap kalian menyukai cerita yang kubuat yaa :)


	2. Chapter 2

A little things for love part 2...

Yaoi...boyslove... Gak suka jangan baca :)

Part sebelumnya

Ketika aku dan dia melakukan hal ini *lagi*, entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang menjalar ditubuhku. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi kini sudah menyapaku lewat sela-sela jendela.

" Hoammm jam berapa ini?" Ucapku pelan seraya mengucek mataku

Segeralah aku menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur disampingku.

'Kosong' Kataku dalam hati

Menolehlah aku kesamping dan memang tidak mendapati yunho disamping.

"Tumben pagi-pagi sekali dia berangkat" Ucapku pelan tanpa menyadari bahwa kini jam 9 pagi.

Begitu aku melihat jam, langsung saja mukaku mendadak horror.

"Apa jam 9, aku kesiangan! Bagaimana ini, aku lupa membuatkannya sarapan" Hebohku sendiri

Entah mengapa aku seperti istri yang lupa membuatkan suaminya sarapan, heboh panik.

"Apa aku sebaiknya mengantarkan makan siangnya sekalian mengantarkan sarapan untuknya" Gumamku pelan setelah tak berapa lama aku menenangkan diri.

Segeralah aku bangun dari tempat tidur, mandi dan membuat sarapan sekaligus makan siang untuknya.

Begitu aku tiba didapur, aku bingung ingin membuat apa. Aku takut jika makanan yang kubuat tidak akan disukainya.

"Ayoo pikirkan joongie pikirkan, memasak apa untuknya" Gumamku pada diriku sendiri

Aku kebingungan langsung saja mondar mandir kesana kesini guna mendapat pencerahan.

Tak terasa acara mondar mandir memakan waktu yang cukup lama, tampaknya tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan untukku.

"Haishhh... Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kumasak? Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika masakkanku dibuang begitu saja olehnya" Gumamku tanpa memperhatikan jam yang kini sudah jam 11.

Akhirnya kuputuskan saja membuat omlet dengan telur dadar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau akan menyukainya. Ku harap kau menyukainya" Gumamku pada makananku

Segeralah aku bersiap-siap membawanya, sambil menimbang-nimbang apalagi yang harus kubawa.

Acara siap-siap kekantor yunho pun berjalan dengan rempongnya. Bagaimana tidak, aku terlalu bingung hal-hal apa saja yang harus kubawa kekantor yunho dan ketika semua telah selesai dan aku sudah siap berangkat menuju kantor yunho tampaklah aku seperti...

'Sebentar-sebentar bukankah aku hanya mengantarkan sarapan dan makan siang untuknya? Mengapa aku terlihat akan berkencan dengannya' Kataku dalam hati sambil memperhatikan barang yang akan kubawa dengan pakaian yang kugunakan.

'Apa aku tengah jatuh cinta padanya. Mengapa aku ingin terlihat menawan olehnya' Tambahku dalam hati sambil memperhatikan penampilanku. Segeralah aku meminta pak lee untuk mengantarku.

.

.

Aku ragu-ragu ingin masuk atau tidak kedalam ruangan itu. Begitu aku tiba dan sampai dikantornya tadi, dan ketika aku bertanya ruangan yunho dapat kurasakan sikap tidak menyenangkan dari sekretarisnya atau ini hanya perasaanku saja.

"Masuk saja, ruangan yunho yang berada di tengah dan paling besar itu. Ku beritahu jika didalam masih ada manager yang menyerahkan laporannya. Ku harap kau tidak menganggunya" Ucapnya dengan nada tidak sukanya.

Aku yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Segeralah melangkah masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Ingin kuketuk pintunya namun kuurungan karena mendengar suara yunho yang tengah marah

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi kesalahan seperti ini!" Teriaknya marah

Gulppp

Aku yang mendengarnya marah seperti itu saja dibuat takut, bagaimana jika aku yang berada didalam.

"Jae" Kata seseorang yang mengenalku menatapku lembut

"Sunbae?" Tanyaku kaget kini aku berhadapan

"Kau tidak bersekolah? Bukankah kau masih kelas 3 sma? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya pelan tanpa mencoba menganggunya

"Aku... Bagaimana menjelaskannya hmmmmm, aku... Mengantar makanan. Sunbae sudah bekerja? Bukankah sunbae baru lulus tahun kemarin?" Tanyaku mengalihkan

Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa sudah menikah dengan yunho.

"Kau antarkanlah makanan itu, lalu setelah itu kita makan dan ngobrol bersama" Ucapnya lembut

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Mungkin karena sunbae adalah orang yang pernah kusukai disekolah, jadi aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di bawah" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku hanya menatapnya lembut

'Ah sunbae, seandainya jika aku belum menikah maka bisa kupastikan aku akan jatuh cinta padam tapi sayangnya aku sudah menikah sunbae, dan aku sudah mulai mencintainya. Jadi, maaf sunbae' Kataku dalam hati

Sunbae yang kumaksudkan pun masuk kedalam ruangan yunho dan tak lama keluar sambil tersenyum ramah.

'Ah sunbae, seandainya jika aku belum menikah aku pasti akan mengejarmu. Menjadikan sunbae hanya satu-satunya untukku tapi sayang sunbae aku sudah menikah. Bahkan aku seperti sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Maaf sunbae' Kataku dalam hati menatap kepergian sunbae yang pernah kusukai

Segeralah aku melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yunho tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Yunho dan seseorang didalam tampak kaget melihat kedatanganku.

"Kau keluarlah, Sekarang! Perbaiki itu! Aku tidak mau tahu jam 3 sudah harus selesai" Ucap yunho marah sambil membuang sebuah laporan

Segeralah manager itu mengangguk dan mengambil laporan yang terjatuh.

"Kau terlambat 12 menit. Kemana saja kau?" Tanyanya pelan

Aku tahu mungkin suasana hatinya masih buruk karena hal tadi.

"Aku sudah sampai dari tadi, tapi aku takut menganggumu karena begitu aku sampai didepan ruanganmu teriakkanmu menggema" Ucapku takut

Yunho yang menyadari ketakutan, segeralah menarikku agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau bawa apa saja untukku?" Tanyanya mengalihkan sekaligus penasaran melihat bawaanku yang cukup banyak

"Aku bawa sarapan, makan siang, cemilan, buah-buahan dan minuman untukmu" Ucapku pelan

Segeralah aku mengeluarkan semuanya dari tempat yang kubawa.

"Aku bawa roti gandum selai strawberry untuk sarapanmu. Aku bawa omlet dengan telur dadar untuk makan siangmu. Aku bawa buah strawberry untukmu. Aku bawa kue-kue ringan untukmu. Aku bawa juga susu strawberry untukmu serta aku bawa ginseng untukmu" Ucapku lembut seraya menjelaskan semua yang kubawa untuknya

Yunho hanya mengelus kepalaku lembut

"Mengapa banyak sekali? Kau ingin aku gendut?" Ucapnya pelan dan lembut

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Bagaimana jika saat kau kerja, kau kelaparan. Bagaimana jika kau nanti maag gara-gara menahan lapar. Aku sebagai istrimu, nanti akan dianggap tidak mampu merawat suamiku sendiri" Ucapku khawatir

Aku tahu yunho jika sudah bekerja, dia akan lupa waktu. Karena itu aku mengkhawatirkan. Segeralah aku menaruh kedua tanganku di wajahnya, seakan-akan aku takut jika nanti dia sakit.

Cupp...

Yunho mengecup bibirku lembut

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja, sekarang biarkan aku makan masakkanmu" Ucapnya yunho lembut

"Kau ingin makan apa? Biar ku ambilkan dan kusuapi" Ucapku lembut

Segera setelah yunho memilih apa yang akan dimakannya terlebih dahulu, aku menyuapinya secara perlahan.

Dan biarlah aku dan yunho menikmati waktu kami bersama berdua meskipun harus dikantor yunho. Tapi aku cukup bahagia dengan hal itu.

.

.

"Yun aku pulang dulu, kau kerja jangan terlalu keras nanti sakit" Ucapku lembut

Cupp...

"Iyaa aku tahu, hati-hati dijalan" Ucapnya lembut

Ciuman singkat dan nasehatnya agar aku berhati-hati menjadi perpisahan sementara kami, bukankah nanti dia akan pulang dan bertemu denganku lagi dirumah.

Segeralah aku meninggalkan ruangannya sambil tersenyum dan tentu saja aku seperti melupakan janji makan siangku dengan sunbae.

Begitu aku keluar dari gedung mencari pak lee, sunbae menarikku.

"Kau sudah datang? Lama sekali... Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" Ucapnya pelan

"Sunbae... Sunbae belum makan? Maaf sunbae aku..." Ucapku terputus karena sunbae langsung menarik tanganku dan mengenggamnya erat

"Ayoo kita makan, kau pasti lapar. Aku juga lapar menunggumu" Ucapnya lembut

Segeralah kami mencari tempat makan.

Begitu kami tiba dan memesan makanan, entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak.

"Sunbae, aku tidak bisa lama-lama, apa ada yang sunbae ingin katakan padaku" Ucapku gugup

Bagaimana tidak, kini ruangan tempatku makan dekat dengan kantor yunho dan seperti yang baru kuketahui bahwa yunho sering kesini.

Crinnggg

"Selamat datang..." Teriak pelayan itu menghampiri seseorang yang baru tiba disini.

Baru kukatakan bahwa jika yunho sering kesini, sekarang sudah terbukti. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, sekarang dia sudah kesini untuk membeli secangkir kopi.

Gulpp...

'Bagaimana ini... Habislah aku... Bagaimana yunho bisa datang kesini... Kuharap kau tidak melihatku...' Kataku dalam hati

Sepertinya harapanku sia-sia yunho tampak kini tengah menyadari ada dua orang yang tengah menarik perhatiannya dan itu aku.

Yunho pun berjalan pelan menuju mejaku dengan sunbae seakan-akan tengah memergoki seseorang yang tengah berselingkuh.

"Sudah selesai berselingkuhnya, jae" Ucap yunho dingin sambil berbisik ditelingaku

"Yun.. Aku.." Kataku takut

Aku takut jika yunho sudah menampakkan dirinya yang seperti kemarin atau tadi lagi. Dia seperti tidak punya perasaan, terlihat kejam dan sadis.

'Bagaimana jika memakiku disini? Bagaimana jika dia membunuhku? Bagaimana jika dia menyiksaku? Habislah aku' Kataku dalam hati

"Tuan jung, anda sudah makan?" Ucap sunbae hormat

"Sudah. Setelah ini batalkan semua jadwalku. Aku punya kegiatan dadakan yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan" Ucapnya pelan dan terus menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Sunbae hanya menganggukkan kepala, patuh. Aku yang menatap yunho, hanya berharap bahwa yunho akan memaafkanku.

"Sunbae, aku pulang dulu. Aku sepertinya sudah dijemput" Ucapku pelan

"Aku pulang dulu dan ingat pesanku" Jawab yunho pelan

Kurasa sunbae tidak menyadari bahwa raut mukaku yang kini tengah ketakutan

Segera setelah itu aku dan yunho pulang kerumah.

Aku hanya berharap yunho tidak akan menyiksaku, membunuhku, mungkin memaki-makiku atau bisa saja yunho memukulku.

'Haduh bagaimana ini. Bagaimana nasibku' Kataku dalam hati

Yunho yang memperhatikan aku sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam sambil tangannya mengenggam erat tanganku.

.

.

"Kau melanggar 2 peraturan yang kubuat jae, sekaligus" Ucapnya dingin

Kini kami berada dikamar. Yunho masih saja terlihat kejam, dingin, tidak berperasaan dan jujur itu membuatku takut.

"Aku tahu yun, aku tidak boleh pergi kemanapun tanpamu dan aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan siapapun. Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan melanggarnya lagi" Ucapku pelan

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghukummu" Ucapnya dingin

Entah mengapa aku merinding saat yunho mengucapkannya.

"Aku dihukum?" Kataku pelan

"Buka bajumu sekarang!" Perintahnya dingin

Aku yang hanya mematuhi perintahnya segera membuka pakaian yang melekat ditubuhku.

Kemudian yunho memandang tubuhku dengan lapar dan tanpa aba-aba yunho langsung saja mengikat kedua tangan kakiku disisi-sisi ranjang

"Sakittt yunn... Maaff..." Desisku sakit karena jujur ikatan yang yunho buat pada kedua sisi tangan dan kakiku sangat erat sehingga jika aku bergerak mungkin akan membuat kulit-kulitku yang menjadi merah.

"Kau mau menggunakan jika kita menggunakan cambuk ini? Bukankah aku akan terlihat sexy?" Tanyanya pelan tanpa menghiraukan desisan sakitku sambil menunjukkan sebuah cambuk.

'Bentar-bentar cambuk? Apa yunho tidak salah? Dia mau membunuhku? Dia mau mencambukku sampai mati begitu?!' Kataku dalam hati

"Kau mau membunuhku yun? Dengan cambuk itu, hiks..." Ucapku takut, sedih sekaligus kaget

Yunho yang melihatku sedih menjadi sedimit tidak tega, dia hanya tersenyum hambar dan menaruh cambuknya diranjang.

Tanpa aba-aba, yunho mendekatkan dirinya kepada diriku dan menjambak rambutku keras.

"Appo yunn..." Desisku sakit

"Biasanya orang yang melanggar peraturanku langsung kuhabisi, sekarang kau pilih mau ku cambuki sampai aku puas atau kita 'bermain-main' dengan vibrator dan penjepit?" Tanyanya dingin

'Oh my... Alat apalagi itu?' Kataku dalam hati

Namun sebelum aku menjawab, yunho langsung memasukkan sebuah cincin ke juniorku

"Urghhh yunnn apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisku kaget

"Aku hanya memasangkan cincin ke juniormu agar spermamu tidak bisa keluar sampai batas waktu yang kuinginkan" Ucapnya pelan

Yunho terus menatap tubuhku dengan intens dan setiap sentuhan yunho terasa menyejukkan, entah mengapa.

"Urghhh... Apaa yang lakukann ahhh... Yunnn" Desahku nikmat saat yunho memasangkan penjepit itu ke nippleku dan entah mengapa itu terasa nikmat untukku

"Sepertinya kau memilih untuk kita bermain-main dulu, baiklah aku akan memasangkan vibratornya kalau begitu" Ucapnya tanpa menyadari raut mukaku yang masih tegang.

Segera yunho beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil alat yang dimaksudkan vibrator.

" Sepertinya kau tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan vibrator ini" Ucapnya pelan

"Vibrato...r" Ucapku terbata

Sungguh aku tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang kini sedang terjadi denganku.

Alat-alat apa itu, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin semua berakhir dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak perlu takut baby, ini tidak akan sakit hanya..." Bisiknya lembut, saat yunho mulai menghampiriku sambil membawa alat tersebut, tanpa kusadari tangan-tangannya memulai mencoba membuka 'jalan' bagi vibrator

Blesss

"Arghhh yunnn... Mianhaeee... Hiks..." Ucapku merasa sakit saat holeku dimasukkan oleh suatu benda dan itu bukan junior yunho.

Yunho tanpa beban langsung menyalakan vibrator yang kini berada didalam holeku.

"Aku sedang berbaik hati aku tidak akan memasangkan gag ball ataupun soletip pada mulutmu, mengerti! Dan sekarang baru pukul 2 siang nanti jam 10 malam aku akan kembali lagi. Jika aku melihat salah satu dari benda ini tidak berada ditubuhmu sesuai dengan apa yang kupasang maka jangan salahkan aku, aku akan mencambukmu dengan ikat pinggangku. Kau tahu jika aku memukulmu dengan hal itu, maka kesalahanmu besar" Ucapnya tegas

Aku yang tidak mampu menjawab hanya mengerang karena vibrator meskipun bergetar dan membuatku menikmatinya namun tetap saja tidak menyampai titik prostatku, tentu itu membuatku frustasi.

Yunho pun segera melangkah keluar, tanpa memperdulikanku.

'Penderitaanmu baru saja dimulai, kim jaejoong' Kataku dalam hati.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun tanda-tanda dari yunho akan kembali belum ada dan jujur ini amat menyiksaku.

"Uhhhhh sssaaaammmpaaaiii diaaaaa keeemmmbaallliii ahhhh... Akkkuuuu tttiidaaakkk kuuaatt" Ucapku merasa vibrator terus bergerak tanpa mengenai titik prostatku.

aku yang terus mengerang, entah sudah keberapa puluh kali aku mengalami klimaks kering. Bagaimana tidak kering, tepat di juniorku masih bertengger cincin yang dipasangakannya. Tidak ingin membuat yunho semakin marah, maka sedari tadi yang kulakukan mendesah, mengerang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian... Klikk

Masuklah yunho dengan balutan jas yang mahal. Entah mengapa melihat yunho yang seperti itu, membuat dadaku bergemuruh pelan.

Yunho langsung menghampiriku sambil memperhatikan benda-benda yang masi terpasang ditubuhku.

"Kau sudah jadi 'anak baik' rupanya" Ucapnya lembut

Segeralah yunho melepaskan semuanya dan menatapku lembut.

Cupp

Yunho mengecup keningku lembut

"Karena kau sudah menjadi 'anak manis', maka kau berhak mendapatkan 'hadiah'" Ucapnya lembut

Aku hanya menatapnya sayu-sayu setelah dia membuka semua yang ada ditubunya

Segeralah dia mengeluarkan vibrator yang ada didalam holeku dan menggantinya dengan...

Jleebbb

"Arghhhh yunnn appoo" Desisku sakit saat junior yunho menerobos masuk kedalam holeku dengan sekali dorongan.

Tanpa memperdulikan desisanku, segeralah yunho mulai menghujamiku dengan tidak sabar, kasar, liar, dan ganas.

Aku yang diperlakukannya seperti itu hanya mampu mendesah dan menikmati semuanya.

'Damn it! yunho selalu mampu membuatku melayang...' Kataku dalam hati

yunho selalu tahu titik ternikmat atau prostatku.

"Arghh yunnieeee... Terusssss ahhhhhh..." Desahku nikmat saat junior yunho dengan tepat menusuk titik ternikmatku dan itu membuatku melayang

Aku barharap, jika seandainya yunho sedari tadi menyiksaku seperti ini maka aku akan menikmatinya (?)

"Yunnn... Jeeebbbaallll ahhhh akkuuu ttiidddaaakkk tttaaahhaaannn ahhh" Desahku tidak tahan

"keluuaarrrkan jaeeee, akkuuu tauuu ahhh kaauu tttiidddaaakk tttaaaahhaannn" Desahnya nikmat, menikmati pijatan juniornya dalam holeku.

Crottt

"Arghhhh... finaallyyy" Desahku nikmat, yunho segera memelankan gerakkannya sambil menatapku lembut

cairanku atau mungkin dapat kukatakan spermaku mengalir cukup deras (?) mengingat aku sudah berapa puluh kali mengalami klimaks kering

"Jangan curang baby, aku belum keluar" Bisiknya lembut

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pasrah sambil menikmati tusukkan demi tusukkan, hujaman demi hujaman yang diberikan olehnya didalam juniorku

dan biarlah aku menikmati semua yang dia berikan untukku

TBC._.

Hallo, aku kembali :D

maaf yaa kalo nc yang kubuat gagal atau aneh atau ancur, aku sudah mencoba yang kubisa jadi maaf yaa kalo jelek :D

oia katanya ffku ini mirip sama buatan jaejoong love yaa, kalo emang mirip yaa gak apa-apa nanti aku apus ffku ini, gpp kan yaa kalo aku apus :)

Makasih buat **Lady Ze** mumumu :3

Makasih yaa buat yang ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ffku ini... I Love you guys~ Muachhhh

Balasan review :

Rii-ka : jangan tepar dulu yaa, sippo :)

: ini udah lanjut :) sippo :)

kkamjjongitem : sippo hihihi :)

Dhea Kim : yunhonya satu koq, kalo kembar entar kasian jae nya (?)

ShinJiwoo920202 : iaaa itu nanti akan dijelaskan koq~ tenang saja, tapi maaf bukan di chapter ini. Okayy... siappp nanti kuperbaiki, makasih saranya :D sippo :)

UmeWookie : Sippo :)

Marcia Rena : mirip ya? Aku gak sadar, cuma ngetik-ngetik aj soalnya hehehe. maaf de kalo gak suka, nanti ffnya aku apus aj de :)

Yunjae24 : Sippo :)

Noona : Iaaa sippo :)

Mind To review?

Oia sekalian kalian utarain, ini ff mau diapus apa kagak. Kalo mau diapus, ya aku apus. Kalo gak, yaa kubuat lanjutan okay :D


	3. Chapter 3

A little things for love part 3

*Note all jae POV

Aku yang diperlakukannya seperti itu hanya mampu mendesah dan menikmati semuanya.

Berharap ini cepat selesai.

.

.

Matahari pagi sudah nampak, sinar dan cahayanya muncul dari sela-sela jendela kamar.

Aku masih setia memeluk yunho erat sambil memandangnya lembut.

'Apa aku menyukainya? Dia terlihat tampan, sungguh jika seperti ini' Kataku dalam hati

Perlahan aku menaruh kepalaku didadanya sambil mendengar detak jantungnya, yang seolah-olah berdetak hanya untukku.

Cupp...

Tampaknya yunho sudah bangun dan langsung mengecup kepalaku lembut

"Yunnie kau sudah bangun?" Tanyaku pelan sambil

"Hoamm... Sudah jae, kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Ucapnya pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya padaku

"Sudah, aku bangun jam 08.30 tadi, sekarang sudah jam 09.05" Ucapku pelan

"Owww baguslah, aku masih mengantuk" Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata lagi dan memelukku erat

"Yunnie, jangan tidurr, kau kemarin tidur jam berapa?" Ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"Baiklah-baiklah aku tidak tidur tapi apa kau baik-baik saja apa kemarin aku melukaimu?" Tanyanya penasaran sambil memperhatikan tubuhku

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ini hanya dugaanku atau yunho memang melakukannya hingga subuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, yunnie tenang okay" Ucapku malu-malu karena yunho terus menatap tubuhku intens

"Mianhae aku agak kasar denganmu, kemarin. Aku janji tidak akan lagi" Ucapnya lembut

"Aku suka caramu menghukumku yunnie, aku rela jika kau melakukan hal itu lagi denganmu setiap hari" Ucapku malu

Dapatku rasakan tatapan kaget dan terkejut yunho. Seolah-olah aku tengah mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tabu

"Jangan bilang kau seorang masochist?" Tanya yunho kaget

"Apa itu masochist yunnie?" Tanyaku polos pura-pura tidak tahu (?)

"Iya seperti kemarin, kita bermain-main dengan sex toys dan melakukan'nya' dengan kasar" Ucapnya pelan

"Aku tidak mengerti apa itu sex toys, bagaimana melakukan'nya' dengan kekerasaan dan kasar, yang penting aku harus bisa memuaskanmu yunnie" Ucapku malu-malu namun yakin.

Yunho tampak terkejut mendengar penuturanku, meskipun malu-malu namun terdengar sangat yakin.

"Mengapa seperti itu?" Tanyanya penasaran dan kurasa aku tahu apa penyebab rasa penasarannya

Jujur saat kemarin yunho menghukumku, aku menikmatinya dan menyukainya. Entahlah ada sebagian dari dalam diriku yang menyukainya.

"Karena aku menyukainya hihihi" Ucapku sambil terkekeh mendengar perkataannya

Yunho hanya mengecup keningku lembut sambil menatapku kembali

"Kau tidak kerja yunnie?" Tanyaku pelan

"Hari jumat adalah hari liburku. Aku hanya bekerja dari hari senin sampai kamis" Ucapnya lembut

"Berarti hari ini yunnie milikku dunk, yeaiiii" Ucapku bahagia

Yunho hanya menatapku dengan tatapan lembut sambil terkekeh mendengar penuturanku.

"Aku jadi ingat pertama kali kita bertemu" Ucap yunho sambil merangkulku agar aku disebelahnya

"Bukankah kemarin itu saat yunnie menjemputku? Kurasa tidak ada yang berkesan, kecuali kau tampan saat itu" Ucapku sambil memikirkan perkataannya

"Kau salah, kita bertemu setahun yang lalu. Saat itu kau sedang memohon kepada ummamu untuk mengikuti lomba memasak" Ucap yunho pelan

•••• Flash back ••••

"Umma ijinkan aku ikut lomba memasak" Pintaku memelas

Aku dan umma sedang berada dipusat perbelanjaan. Tepat dihari aku dan umma berbelanja bulanan diadakan sebuah kontes memasak.

Acara tersebut tak lama kemudian, diumumkan akan segera dimulai. Pengumuman demi pengumuman di sampaikan oleh pembawa acaranya, hingga tiba saatnya pembawa acara tersebut mengumumkan pengumuman terakhir, yaitu hadiah bagi para pemenang

Juara pertama mendapatkan satu set panci, juara kedua mendapatkan blender dan juara ketiga mendapatkan sebuah panci.

Aku ingin mengikuti lomba itu, bukan karena hadiah yang ditawarkan melainkan untuk melatih diriku. Umma tahu aku orang yang sangat suka memasak.

"Jae kontes itu hanya bisa diikuti oleh wanita, kau kan pria. Bagaimana bisa kau mengikutinya?" Tanya ummaku pasrah

"Umma kau kan selalu bilang aku cantik, maka tentu tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku adalah pria dan bukan wanita. Please yaa umma" Pintaku memelas

"Baiklah, terserah padamu umma hanya akan menonton arra" Ujar umma pasrah

Umma tidak akan mampu menolak keinginanku karena keinginanku bukanlah keinginan yang aneh-aneh dan macam-macam.

Aku sungguh ingin melatih kemampuan memasakku, entah mengapa.

Dan tanpa kusadari semua gerak-gerikku mendapat perhatian khusus dari seorang namja. Namja itu terus memperhatikanku dengan seksama seolah-olah aku adalah miliknya mutlak.

.

.

Hari ini berlalu dengan cepatnya, dan begitu juga dengan kontes memasak ini. Hingga tibalah pengumuman juara kontes memasak tersebut. Aku cukup terkejut bahwa aku mampu menjadi yang terbaik dalam kontes memasak tersebut. Setelah menerima hadiahnya, yaitu satu set panci segeralah aku menghampiri umma, menaruh semua barang yang kubawa dan memeluk umma erat sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku menang umma" Ucapku bahagia

"Anak umma ternyata pintar memasak, eoh? Kau sangat untuk dinikahi, sepertinya" Ucap umma menggodaku

"Aku masih muda umma belum memikirkan tentang menikah, tapi jika aku sudah ada yang melamar maka aku tidak akan menolak" Ucapku bahagia

Tentu aku memikirkan sunbae, sunbae melamarku dan kami hidup bahagia. Sungguh aku berharap sunbae akan datang melamarku, dan mengatakan "aku menyukaimu, joongie. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku denganmu. Aku ingin membina keluarga kecil kita bersama berdua" ditambah dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatku merona malu

'Bagaimana jika seandainya yang kubayangkan menjadi kenyataan?' Kataku dalam hati

Dan tanpa kusadari bahwa ucapanku sampai ditelinga namja yang memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

"Kim jaejoong, kau hanya akan menjadi milik seorang jung yunho" Gumamnya

•••• End flash back ••••

"Mwo? Jadi kontes memasak itu, yunnie melihatku?" Tanyaku kaget dan terkejut

"Iyaa aku memperhatikanmu, apalagi saat kau mengenakan apron itu kau tahu kau terlihat sangat sexy dan menggodaku" Ucapnya menggodaku sambil mengecup telinga dan pipiku

"Bagaimana jika saat kita bercinta aku hanya mengenakan apron?" Ucapku pelan sambil memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Jangan, aku tidak bisa melihat nipplemu yang menggoda itu. Kau membuatku tidak leluasa melihatnya" Ucapnya pelan

"Yaa... Yunnie nappeun.. Nappeun... Yang diperhatikan nippleku, eoh" Ucapku sambil memukulnya pelan

"Aku benar bukan jae, Nipplemu memang menggodaku" Ucapnya menggodaku terus

Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku tanpa mencoba membalas perkataannya.

Segeralah Yunho memelukku erat

"Kau tidak merindukan orang tuamu jae?" Tanyanya lembut

"Aku rindu, tapi tidak tahu dimana mereka" Ucapku pelan sambil memikirkan mereka

"Kau tenang saja, mereka sedang berlibur dengan orang tuaku" Ucap yunho santai tanpa beban

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Sebenarnya sejak melihatmu pertama kali, aku selalu mencari tahu tentangmu. Sampai aku tahu bahwa kau anak dari keluarga kim, rekan bisnis appaku. Aku pun langsung mengutarakan keinginanku untuk menikahimu didepan kedua orang tuamu dan orang tuaku, saat kami ada acara makan bersama. Orang tuamu merasa belum mampu untuk menyerahkan, dan menikahkanmu padaku mengingat usiamu yang belum berusia 17 tahun. mereka memintaku untuk menunggumu hingga kau berusia 17. Aku menunggumu selama satu tahun, sambil terus memperhatikanmu dan melihat perkembanganmu. Sampai kau berusia 17 tahun, aku kembali mengutarakan keinginanku dan kini aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku mampu membahagiakanmu maka mereka bisa menyerahkanmu kepadaku. Yaa, meskipun mungkin mereka terpaksa menyerahkanmu padaku mengingat saat ini kau masih berusia 17 tahun. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka menolakku, namun jika mereka menolak maka bisnis yang mereka buat dan kelola akan menjadi hancur seketika seakan-akan tidak ada harganya meskipun kami adalah rekan bisnis. Karena itulah tidak ada yang mampu menolak seorang jung. Jadi, karena itulah mereka menyerahkanmu padaku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka lagi. Mereka baik-baik saja." Ucap yunho santai

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kita sudah menikah?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Permintaanku untuk menikahkan kita, meskipun kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku" Ucap yunho pelan

"Kalau begitu kapan kita akan menikah?" Tanyaku dengan wajah berbinar sambil berharap

Aku tentu mengharapkan sebuah pesta pernikahan, aku tidak peduli mau diadakan secara sederhana atau besar-besaran, karena inti dari sebuah pesta pernikahan adalah penyatuan kedua belah insan yang saling mencintai.

Aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta pada yunho, pria yang baik dan bersahaja. Dapat kukatakan yunho adalah pria yang lembut, baik, bersahaja dan yang paling penting dia adalah pria yang gentle. Jika dia sudah melakukan kesalahan mmaka dia tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk meminta maaf

"Kita sudah menikah jae hanya pernikahan kita tidak dibuat pesta. Kau tahu aku sangat tidak menyukai pesta" Ucap yunho lembut secara mengelus kulit kepalaku

"Yaa! Dimana-mana pesta itu penting karena hanya sekali seumur hidup lagipula pesta itu kan penyatuan dua insan yang saling mencintai" Ucapku kesal

"Kurasa bukan soal pesta pernikahannya, sayang tapi maknanya. Untuk apa sebuah pesta dilakukan namun jika nanti mungkin bisa saja akan berpisah. Bukankah itu akan menjadi suatu kenangan pahit" Ucap yunho lembut

"Tapi aku tetap mau diadakan pesta yunnie. Hanya kita berdua digereja" Ucapku memelas

"Hmmmm... Bagaimana yaaa..." Ucapnya sambil memikirkan hal tersebut

Segeralah aku mengecup bibirnya lembut dan singkat

"Ayolah yunnie" Pintaku pelan

"Baiklah... Minggu depan, paris. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya" Ucapnya lembut

"terima kasih yunnie, kau yang terbaik" Ucapku lembut

Segeralah aku mengecup bibirnya lembut dan tanpa kusadari kedua lenganku kini telah melingkari lehernya. ciuman lembut kami berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman ganas dan liar. Lumatan demi lumatan kami lakukan, bahkan kami sampai bertarung lidah dan bertukar air liur.

Hingga eranganku keluar dan yunho yang seolah terangsang mengingat tautan diantara kami belum lepas langsung mengeram

"Shit! Jika kau ingin menggodaku, tidak perlu sampai menyempitkan holemu arghhh" Desisnya nikmat

"Uppss mianhae yunnie" Ucapku lugu dan polos seraya menunjukkan keluguanku.

Aku pura-pura tidak menyadari akan tindakanku tadi yang menyempitkan hole. Aku sengaja melakukan hal itu, untuk melihat reaksinya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku, yunnie?" Tanyaku penasaran mengalihkan hal tersebut

"Untuk urusan sekolah, kau akan home schooling" Ucap yunho menahan deru nafasnya

Mungkin yunho masih menikmati acara yang barusan, sambil menatap tubuhku intens

"Kalau home schooling aku tidak bisa bertemu teman-teman dan sunbae yang kusukai lagi dunk" Ucapku sambil memikirkan hal tersebut

"Apa?!" Desisnya kesal

"Hehehe, bercanda yunnie. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu seorang dan aku akan menaati semua aturan yang kau buat" Ucapku lembut

Yunho pun menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya dan tenang.

'Dulu aku berharap suatu hari nanti bisa bersamamu sunbae, tapi kini aku tidak bisa bersamamu sunbae, maaf. Mulai sekarang aku akan terus belajar mencintainya dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu yunho.' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah aku dan yunho saling menatap dalam, penuh arti. Seakan-akan tengah menyalurkan keinginan dan hasrat terpendam kami.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang terik kini berganti dengan sinar matahari sore. Tampak angin sepoi-sepoi sesekali datang menghembuskan lembut. Kini aku dan yunho sedang berada dikamar, kami sedang menonton film bersama dan jujur aku tidak tahu film apa ini. Aku tidak begitu mengetahui tentang film. Aku hanya menonton kalau memang film itu bagus dan layak ditonton.

Ting tong... Ting tong...

Bel rumah kami berbunyi. Segeralah aku kesana untuk membukanya dan mendapati sunbae tengah berdiri

"Sunbae, ada apa?" Tanyaku kaget penasaran

"Lho joongie, kau disini? Ini titipkan pada tuan jung yaa" Ucapnya sopan, lembut seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop dokumen padaku dan perlahan sunbae tersenyum manis untukku.

"Oww okay nanti kuberikan padanya" Ucapku ramah

'Inilah sunbae yang kusukai dari dirimu sejak dulu. Kau ramah, sopan, pintar, dewasa, dan yang paling penting saat kau tersenyum. Kau tahu sunbae saat kau tersenyum kau tampak manis dan aku menyukainya' Kataku dalam hati

"Oia sekalian amplop ini, untukmu" Ucapnya sopan

"Untukku? Wah sunbae repot-repot sekali tapi ini isinya apa?" Ucapku pelan

"Tidak apa-apa joongie. Maaf aku harus segera kembali lagi kekantor, aku tidak bisa lama-lama padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu. Kau bukalah nanti, ku harap kau menyukainya" Ucapnya menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa sunbae, sunbae hati-hatilah dijalan" Ucapku tulus

Segeralah sunbae tersenyum lembut padaku dan secara perlahan pergi menjauh dari tempatku.

Melihat sunbae yang sudah menjauh, segeralah aku masuk kedalam dan menuju kamar.

Sepanjang perjalanan pun aku menerka-nerka apa isi surat yang dibuat sunbae untukku.

"Kau kembali?" Ucap yunho pelan

Upsss sepertinya saking asyik memikirkan surat yang dibuat sunbae untukku, aku sampai lupa jika kini aku sudah sampai kamar kami.

"Hehehe mianhae, ini sunbae menitipkan dokumen untukmu" Ucapku seraya menyerahkan amplop yang berisi dokumen tersebut

"Hanya ini, lalu surat apa itu ditanganmu" Tanyanya penasaran sambil memperhatikan isi surat yang masih kugengam ditanganku.

"Aku tidak tahu, sunbae menyerahkannya tadi katanya ini untukku" Ucapku pelan

Yunho yang mendengar hal itu, langsung merampas surat itu dan membukanya dengan paksa.

"Shitt! Surat cinta? Dia pikir dia siapa?!" Ucap yunho marah setelah membaca surat tersebut

Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi begitu melihat yunho marah seperti ini, langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa surat itu ada kaitannya dengan diriku

"Kau kenapa? Surat apa itu?" Tanyaku pelan

"Surat cinta. Kau bacalah sendiri" Ucapnya kesal

Segeralah aku meraih surat itu dan membacanya dengan seksama

_Dear joongie,_

_Maaf sebelumnya jika hal ini menganggumu, tapi aku ingin mengucapkan padamu rasa terima kasihku, berkat bantuanmu aku bisa lulus dengan cepat dan kini aku sudah bekerja sebagai asisten di jung corp. Kau tidak perlu lagi mencemaskanku, aku baik-baik saja joongie. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku dan gadis itu lagi, mungkin kau benar aku dengan dirinya tidak berjodoh. Mungkin juga karena aku terlalu memaksakan keadaan sehingga kini aku mungkin dibenci olehnya. Tapi dibalik semua itu, ada satu hal yang menganjal diotakku joongie. Aku tidak tahu apa aku yang terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu atau kau yang selalu hadir dan memberikan warna tersendiri untukku. Kurasa aku menyukai saat kau berada disisiku dan kita mengobrol bersama seperti waktu kemarin siang. Jujur pertemuan kita kemarin itu membekas dihatiku joongie. Kurasa aku menyukainya. Kuharap kau demikian juga._

_Aku tidak ingin kau menganggap bahwa kau adalah pelampiasan karena aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Aku dengan dirinya akan selalu menjadi masa lalu yang akan kukenang dalam hati namun denganmu aku berharap mampu membangun masa depan kita bersama. Aku akan selalu mencoba untuk membuka hatiku dan aku hanya akan menjaga hatiku untukmu. Maaf jika aku baru membuka hatiku untukmu sekarang. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kini aku akan belajar menyukaimu dan mencintaimu. Kuharap kau mau membantuku._

_With love,_

_Your sunbae._

'Apa?! Jadi sunbae akan belajar menyukaiku? Dan dia ingin membangun masa depan kami bersama?' Kataku dalam hati

"Sunbae akan belajar menyukaiku?" Ujarku pelan sambil menatap yunho lembut

"Tidak boleh, kau hanya milikku!" Ucap yunho kesal yang langsung memelukku erat

Aku hanya terdiam memandang yunho lembut

'Aku tidak tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika seandainya aku belum dimiliki oleh yunho mungkin aku akan berteriak bahagia tapi kini...' Kataku dalam hati

Dan biarlah sang waktu yang akan menjawab, siapa yang akan dipilih.

Yunho menatapku sambil berharap bahwa aku akan disisinya sedangkan aku, aku bimbang akan pilihanku. Bukannya aku tidak ingin bersama yunho atau aku lebih memilih bersama sunbae. Aku akui mungkin aku menyukai yunho namun ada disatu sisi dimana aku masih menyukai sunbae. Biar bagaimanapun sunbae adalah cinta pertamaku.

Aku hanya terus menatap yunho dengan pandangan kebimbangan.

"Yunnie..." Ucapku pelan

"Ada apa jae?" Ucap yunho pelan

"Bisakah kau melakukannya lagi denganku secara kasar" Ucapku pelan, teramat pelan

"Apa?! Kenapa?!" Tanya yunho kaget sambil menatapku terkejut

"Aku salah, dulu aku berharap bahwa sunbae akan mengatakan hal ini. Sekarang aku sudah ada dirimu dan hanya ingin dirimu, yunho. Jadi, hukumlah aku sesuka hatimu." Ucap yakin

Aku pasrah akan apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Biarlah dia menghukumku lagipula aku menyukainya caranya menghukumku.

TBC._.

Aku kembalii :D

Maaf iaa kalo lama update, aku selalu usahain update seminggu sekali koq :)

Karena banyak yang minta lanjut, aku lanjutin koq. Maaf yaa, kalo ada typo"nya, ada salah" kata di ff ini.

Bocoran : chap depan aku usahain buat bdsm nya yaa *smirk* doakin aj semoga gak aneh, ancur okay ._.

Makasih yaa, yang udah ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff ku yang aneh, abal-abal ini :D kalian penyemangatku semua :D

Balasan review :

Umewookie : Katanya ffku ini mirip ma ff author jaejoong love u,u tapi begitu kutanya ketemenku yang author juga dia blg beda u,u

Rizqicassie : Your welcome :) semua suka yaa, maaf kalo ff nya masih jauh dari kata sempurna, sippo ;)

kanghyejin8 : Tapi appa senengnya 'menghajar' umma :( gimana dunk :9 lagipula umma juga gak nolak koq *eh

: Yups, mommy memang M ;;) sippo ;)

Exindira : Sippo ;)

Dhea kim : enggak koq, mungkin yunho punya sisi lainnya disini ;) kalo yunhonya ada dua, kasian jae dihajar dua orang (?)

Kkamjjongitem : iaa dunk, selalu gitu ;;) ihiy~ sippo ;)

Lady ze : Zee ;;) gak sehot buatanmu zee ini mah hihihi

Yunjae24 : Sippo ;)

Guest 1 : iaaa soalnya sikap yunho beda gitu hihihi

Guest 2 : Sippo chingu ;) muachh juga de ;)

Yeppodevil : Maaf yaa, ini ff bdsmku yang pertama ._. jadi masih agak kagok" gitu. Sippo ;) nanti kuperbaiki lagi ;)

And also silent readers, makasih yaa sudah baca ffku ini :)

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

A little things for love part 4

-Jika aku bisa merubah waktu, maka aku harap aku dapat merubah keadaan yang ada - Kim jaejoong.

*Note all Jae Pov

Aku pasrah akan apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Biarlah dia menghukumku lagipula aku menyukainya caranya menghukumku.

Yunho terus menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Aku tahu mungkin keinginanku untuk yunho menghukumku terdengar lucu ataupun konyol. Aku tahu aku akan melanggar aturannya lagi. Aku akan menemui sunbaeku dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Segeralah yunho mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" Ucapnya lembut

Aku tidak ingin tidur, aku ingin yunho menghukumku sekarang saat ini juga.

Aku terus menatap yunho agar mengabulkan keinginanku, namun hal itu malah sia-sia. Justru yunho malah mematikan lampu kamar kami dan dia pun segera tertidur.

Sinar matahari pagi, kini sudah menyambutku lewat celah dibalik jendela tersebut.

aku terbangun dengan masih mendapati yunho tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Cupp..

Aku mengecup bibir serta pipi yunho secara lembut.

"Pagi yunnie, pagi masa depanku" Ucapku lembut tanpa mencoba membangunkannya.

Segeralah aku bersiap-siap untuk membuatkannya sarapan.

Melihat dikulkas hanya tersisa beberapa sayur, kurasa aku harus meminta yunho agar menemaniku berbelanja bulanan.

Segeralah aku membuatkan sarapan roti selai strawberry, ditambah secangkir kopi dan segelas susu hangat.

Grepp...

Yunho memelukku lembut dari belakang dengan lembutnya.

"Kau membuatkanku apa, jae" Ucapnya lembut

"Ini, sarapanmu. Mandilah kemudian sarapan bersama" Ucapku lembut

"Aku malas mandi, bagaimana jika mandi bersama?" Tawar yunho

"Aku sudah mandi" Ucapku terkekeh

"Kau menolakku gitu?" Ucapnya kesal

"Aku sudah mandi yun, aku janji lain kali kita akan mandi bersama" Ucapku lembut meredam amarahnya

"Baiklah terserah padamu" Ucapnya kesal seraya bangkit namun aku menahannya

"Yunnie, temani aku berbelanja. Semua isi kulkas sudah habis" Ucapku pelan

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Supermarket di siang hari ini, cukup ramai. Banyak pengunjung yang datang kesini untuk berbelanja.

"Seharusnya sudah semua..." Ucapku prlan sambil melihat troli belanjaanku. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kini aku sendirian tanpa ditemani yunho. Aku tidak tahu yunho berada dimana, yang jelas saat tadi kami berangkat bersama. Yunho mau menemaniku berbelanja. Aku terus saja melangkah membawa troli sambil melihat-lihat barang-barang apa saja yang kubutuhkan. Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak sunbae. Aku terkejut bukan main, sunbae dihadapanku kini tampak berbeda dengan sunbae yang biasa ku lihat. Sunbae yang kulihat biasanya rapi dan tidak pernah sesantai ini.

Brukk

"Sunbae maaf, aku tidak tahu ada sunbae" Ucapku seraya menarik tangannya agar dia kembali berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau sendiri tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lembut dengan senyumannya yang khas

'Sunbae, sungguh aku berharap dapat kembali ke masa lalu dengan membawa dirimu yang sekarang' Kataku dalam hati

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sunbae maaf sebelumnya aku..." Ucapku terpotong saat sunbae mengecup keningku lembut

"Aku tahu jae kau mengkhawatirkan aku, terima kasih" Ucapnya lembut

"Tidak sunbae salah paham. Aku... Aku..." Lidahku kelu saat akan mengatakan aku sudah dimiliki oleh yunho.

Entah mengapa, dalam hatiku aku masih saja berharap dapat menjadi milikmu sunbae.

"Aku apaa joongie?" Tanya sunbae lembut

"Aku... Sudah... Menikah sunbae... Maafkan aku... Hiks... Aku tidak bermaksud... Semua kejadian ini mendadak untukku" Ucapku sedih

Justru raut wajah bahagia terlihat tampak wajah sunbae.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga." Ucapnya lembut penuh tawa

'Ha?! Sunbae, kau tidak salah? Kenapa dia malah tersenyum bahagia seperti itu?!' Kataku dalam hati penuh tanda tanya

"Sunbae sudah tahu aku sudah menikah?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Sebenarnya saat bertemu denganmu didepan ruang tuan jung, aku sudah curiga kau pasti memiliki hubungan dengan tuan jung. Aku kenal tuan jung bukan orang yang sembarangan memakan bekal buatan orang, sekalipun kau itu adalah pekerja dirumah tuan jung" Ucap sunbae lembut

"Lalu hanya karena itu, sunbae percaya aku sudah menikah?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Aku masih mencurigai kau dengan tuan jung memiliki hubungan, hingga aku mengajakmu ke kedai. Kau ingat saat dikedai kopi kemarin, tempat kita makan siang. Saat itu kau sangat tidak nyaman kita berbicara namun aku masih menunggu pengakuanmu. Sayang sekali saat itu, kau tidak mengakui apapun dan aku tetap menunggu kau mengatakannya. Bukannya pengakuan yang kudapat melainkan tuan jung yang datang pada kita. Saat tuan jung membawamu pergi, disitulah aku merasa bahwa kau memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya" Ucap sunbae masih lembut

Aku terus menatap sunbae penuh tanda tanya

"Akhirnya kuputuskan memakai suratku kepadamu yang dulu. Tidakkah kau ingat surat itu? Aku pernah memberikannya padamu." Ucap sunbae lembut

"Surat itu? Aku tidak tahu..." Ucapku sambil memikirkannya

"Aku menulisnya dan bermaksud memberikannya padamu saat istirahat sekolah dulu. Namun karena saat itu aku baru putus dengan kekasihku, aku takut kau menganggap sebagai pelarian maka aku putuskan untuk merubah kalimatnya menjadi 'belajar mencintaimu'" Ucap sunbae lembut

"Jadi, dari dulu sunbae menyukaiku?" Tanyaku penasaran

Seharusnya hal ini tidak menjadi rasa penasaran untukku mengingat aku sudah dimiliki yunho namun tetap saja aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu apa sunbae menyukaiku atau tidak.

"Harus kuakui joongie, aku menyukaimu tapi itu dulu. Kini aku hanya ingin menjadi kakak bagimu" Ucap sunbae lembut

'Sunbae menyukaiku dari dulu? Jadi aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?' Kataku dalam hati sambil menatap sunbae lekat-lekat

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan sunbae lakukan?" Tanyaku penasaran

Entahlah, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Entah kenapa aku selalu khawatir sunbae akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang bertentangan dengan kata hatinya.

"Aku akan menikah joongie. Menikah dengan seseorang yang cukup cocok untukku ditambah keluargaku dengan keluarganya sudah memberi restu meskipun kau juga sangat cocok untukku. Tapi biarlah kali ini aku menerimanya, biarlah untuk kali ini aku mengalah menerima perjodohan ini." Ucap sunbae lembut

"Sunbae..." Ucapku tidak percaya. Aku menatap sunbae tidak percaya.

Aku tidak apa-apa jika sunbae menikah, hanya yang kupikirkan hanya satu 'Kenapa kau baru mengatakan sekarang bahwa dulu kau mencintaiku, sunbae'

"Sunbae... Kenapa sunbae baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Karena aku merasa belum pantas mendampingimu dan belum mampu membahagiakanmu joongie lagipula aku cukup bahagia menjadi kakakmu, sunbaemu" Ucapnya lembut

"Sunbae..." Ucapku sedih

Inilah yang kusuka dari dirimu sunbae. Kau begitu dewasa dalam menyikapi sesuatu hal. Kau tidak egois dengan hanya memikirkan dirimu, namun justru kau memikirkan perasaan orang lain juga. Seandainya sunbae aku dapat memutar waktu maka aku tidak akan menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu, pernah mengagumimu, pernah mencintaimu dan pernah dicintai olehmu. Meskipun diantara kita tidak ada yang pernah saling mengatakan cinta namun kita saling memahami satu sama lain.

Perlahan aku menatap sunbae lembut, dan sunbae hanya menatapku dengan senyumannya.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sunbae akan mengecup keningku lembut

Cupp..

Sunbae mengecup keningku, serta pipiku secara lembut

"Mulai sekarang adikku berbahagia, jangan pikirkan aku. Kau harus memikirkan kebahagianmu sendiri meskipun kau harus egois" Ucapnya lembut seraya mengacak-acak rambut

"Sunbae, Aku janji akan bahagia. Sunbae juga harus bahagia" Ucapku lembut

Sunbae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut seraya pergi meninggalkanku disini.

"Susah puas berselingkuh lagi?!" Ucap yunho dingin

Yunho terus menatapku dingin seakan-akan tengah mengintimidasiku.

"Oh, tidak. Diri yunho yang satu lagi sepertinya keluar. Aura iblisnya keluar" Gumamku pelan

'Semoga kali ini, kau 'selamat' kim jaejoong" Kataku dalam hati

Perlahan aku mengikuti jejak yunho yang bersiap untuk segera kembali kerumah.

.

.

"Maaf yun maaf" Ucapku yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Sejak saat yunho melihat sunbae mengecup kening serta pipiku, aku terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Yunho sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa banyak bicara, dia seolah enggan untuk berbicara atau untuk berkomentar kepadaku tentang hal itu.

"Aku dan sunbae tidak ada apa-apa koq. Kami hanya kakak adik, tidak lebih. Sunbae akan menikah" Ucapku pelan

Yunho terus saja diam, tampak tak acuh denganku setibanya kami dirumah. Yunho terus saja mengacuhkanku, aku tidak kehilangan akal. Kucoba saja dengan menangis, biasanya yunho luluh dengan tangisku.

"Yunnieee... Jahatt... Nappeun... Hikss" Isakanku keluar begitu saja melihat yunho terus mendiamiku.

Kukira dengan isakanku, yunho akan mencoba menenangkanku malah nyatanya

"Kau berisik sekali! Mengangguku tahu!" Bentak yunho dengan sinisnya.

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi ingin melakukan apa agar yunho mau memaafkanku, pada akhirnya aku menatapnya sendu.

'Tidakkah kau percaya bahwa aku sudah memilihmu dan ingin mencintaimu seutuhnya. Kenapa sosokmu begitu sulit untukku cintai' Kataku dalam hati

Aku tersenyum simpul, menghela nafas seraya berbalik pergi meninggalkan yunho yang masih tampak dingin dan datar.

Bentakan yang yunho katakan untukku, cukup membuatku menyadari mungkin yunho tidak mencintaiku. Mungkin hanya harapanku agar yunho mencintaiku.

Aku pergi menuju kolam renang ditaman belakang. Sambil duduk dan menaruh kaki didalam air, aku merasakan hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi dan air-air yang menggelitik. Perasaan lega tentu kini membuncah dalam hatiku.

Aku tidak sadar, kini diperhatikan yunho dengan senyumannya yang licik.

Yunho berjalan menuju tempatku sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

"Mari kita 'bersenang-senang' sayang" Gumamnya pelan hingga mungkin aku tidak dapat mendengar

Aku tidak banyak melawan saat yunho membekapku dengan sapu tangannya. Mengingat aku berbuat salah padanya dan tidak mau jika ia nanti bertambah marah. Aku pasrah saja dengan apapun yang dilakukan. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku, mungkin karena pengaruh obat bius yang digunakan.

.

.

Sinar matahari sore yang lembut sudah menyapaku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku pelan, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

Begitu kesadaranku sepenuhnya pulih, aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku

'Kenapa aku tidak menggerakkan tanganku dan kakiku' Kataku dalam hati.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tidak mampu menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku?" Ucapku kaget

"Kau sudah sadar? Baguslah, saat aku melakukannya aku ingin mendengar desahanmu" Ucap yunho menatapku intens

Baru kusadari kini kedua tanganku diikat dengan tali bersatu sedangkan kakiku direntangan hingga membuat huruf M.

"Urghhhhh..." Desisku sakit saat mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku

Cetar...

"Arghh sakitt, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapku merasakan sakit saat yunho mencambukku dengan cambuknya. Baru kuketahui bahwa kini aku tengah telanjang tanpa apapun dihadapannya dan begitu juga dengan yunho.

Segeralah yunho mendekatiku, membuang cambuknya dan menjambakku.

"Kau tau kesalahan apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Kau milikku dan aku tidak suka jika seorang pun menyentuhmu, berbicara padamu dan mengklaimu! Kau tahu itu bukan!" Ucapnya marah

Aku diam sambil menatapnya, aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun kepadanya.

"Manjakan dia, cepat!" Ucap yunho marah sambil mendekatkanku pada juniornya.

Yunho terus menjambakku dengan kerasnya.

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang ku lakukan pada juniornya. Aku tidak ingin membuat marah, segera mengecup juniornya lembut.

Perlahan tetapi pasti aku memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulutku. Aku terus mengemutnya sambil memainkan twinsball tang berada tak jauh dari juniornya.

Yunho menjambakku dengan kerasnya,

"Cepatlahhh arghhhh" Desahnya kenikmatan

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kini air mataku menetes dengan sendirinya.

Aku tahu yunho akan segera keluar, mengingat bahwa juniornya membesar dalam mulutku.

Bukannya melepaskan, yunho malah sengaja memasukkan juniornya ke mulutku lebih dalam lagi hingga keluarlah spermanya.

Sperma yang dikeluar cukup banyak.

"Habiskan itu! Jika tidak kau mendapat masalah lagi!" Ucapnya dingin

Tidak sungguh bukan hukuman yang seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus mengenakan vibrator, dan bukan cambuk. Aku masih duduk dengan kaki yang rentang dengan huruf M, kedua tangan dan kaki yang masih terikat.

Aku tidak tahu jika yunho akan memasukkan juniornya pada holeku tiba-tiba.

"Arghhh..." Rintihku sakit.

Aku merasa sakit, seperti tengah ada yang mencoba membelahku menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Kauu hangatt jaee ahhhh" Desahnya nikmat

Tanpa menungguku siap, yunho langsung menggerakkan juniornya secara kasar, brutal, tidak sabaran dan sadis.

"Arghhhh hentikannnnn... Yunooo ahhh.." Rintihku merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat secara bersamaan.

Sungguh aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Ini seperti aku tengah disiksa.

Yunho menjambakku dengan kasarnya

"Arghhhhh yunnnnn... Appooo" Ucapku merasa sakit pada kepalaku yang dijambak ditambah dengan juniornya yang terus menghujamiku.

"Desahanmu, bukan rintihan kesakitanmu! Kau mengerti!" Ucap yunho marah

Yunho terus saja menghujamiku dan menjambakku.

"Arghhh... Yunnieeee maaaff..." Ucapku merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat.

Ini gila, sungguh. Bagaimana bisa di saat kesakitan yang kurasakan, aku juga merasa nikmat. Entah kenapa dan aku menyukainya.

"Desahanmu! Bukan rintihanmu! Harus kukatakan berapa kali agar kau mengerti!" Ucap yunho marah

Menuruti perintah yunho, segeralah aku mendesah dan mengerang, meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang kali dengan lantang.

Aku cukup merasa beruntung, yunho tidak mengenakan cock ring, gagball, soletip, vibrator, libio, dan lilin.

Yunho hanya mengenakan tali, dan cambuk.

Segeralah yunho menjambakku dengan keras, mungkin kali ini beberapa helai rambutku lepas.

"Jika kau ingin membuatku semakin marah, sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu!" Ucap yunho menatapku marah menyalang.

Kurasa yunho mengira aku pura-pura mendesah, padahal nyatanya aku benar-benar mendesah untuknya. Tidak peduli akan perintah yang diucapkan oleh yunho.

Aku menatap yunho memelas. Bukan memelas lebih tepatnya meminta agar dia tidak menghentikan semua ini.

Kurasa untuk hal yang satu ini aku cukup gila.

Entah kenapa aku rindu akan sosok yunho yang begitu lembut padaku, begitu memanjakanku, begitu peduli dan menyayangiku. Bukan yang seperti ini, dia seperti orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Tapi sosok yunho yang seperti ini, aku juga menyukainya. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Arghhhhh yunniieeee..." Desahku nikmat, menikmati apa yang kini tengah dilakukan yunho pada tubuhku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang yunho lakukan pada tubuhku, yang aku pedulikan adalah yunho dapat memuaskanku.

Yunho malah menjambakku dengan kerasnya lagi.

"Bukan pura-pura kau mendesah! Tapi desahanmu yang seperti biasa!" Ucapnya marah

"Aku sudah biasaaa arghhhh yunnieeee" Ucapku sambil mendesah lembut

Bukannya menghentikan, yunho mempercepat gerakkannya padaku. Junior yunho seolah-olah mengoyak holeku hingga mungkin membuatnya luka.

Aku yang tidak ingin membuat yunho bertambah marah, mencoba mengimbangi gerakkannya. Perlahan tetapi pasti aku dapat menyesuaikan gerakannya dan itu membuat kami kenikmatan.

"Yunnieeeeeee ahhhhhhh... Yunnooooo" Desahku nikmat dan menggebu

Yunho terus saja mengecupiku dengan ganas dan liarnya.

Hingga saat dia keluar, dia menjepit kedua nippleku dengan tangannya dan menggigit bahuku hingga bahuku keluar darah. Darah yang merembes keluar perlahan kemudian mengenai sprei yang menjadi saksi tempatnya hasrat kami tercurah.

"Hukumanmu selesai! Meskipun kau pura-pura mendesah, kau cukup membuatku puas dengan holemu yang sempit itu menggodaku!" Ucapnya marah

Aku hanya menggeleng kepalaku pasrah. Mencium bau darah, segeralah aku merasa pusing dan tak lama aku kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

"Jae bangunlah... Sudah malam..." Ucap seseorang pada telingaku lembut.

Mendengar suara lembut itu, perlahan membangkitkanku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat cahaya-cahaya lampu yang menyinari.

"Aku dimana? Jam berapa ini?" Tanyaku yang masih lemah

"Kau dikamar kita sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya yunho lembut

"Yunho... Maafkan aku..." Ucapku merasa bersalah

Begitu kesadaranku pulih seutuhnya, aku melihat tatapan yunho yang lembut dan menenangkan.

Begitu yunho melihatku sadar, segeralah yunho memelukku disamping.

"Maafkan aku, maaff..." Ucapku masih merasa bersalah

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah sayang. Kau tidak salah. Kau dengan dia kan sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun" Ucap yunho lembut

Segeralah aku memeluk yunho lembut seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Mianhae, melukaimu lagi" Ucap yunho sambil memperhatikanku dengan lembut

"Aku tidak apa-apa yun. Aku mencintaimu" Ucapku lembut sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku didadanya

Yunho hanya mengelus kepalaku lembut, dan dapat kurasakan kehangatannya.

Biarlah kami menikmati kehangatan seperti ini. Aku menyukainya, sungguh menyukainya dan tidak ingin waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya.

TBC._.

Aku kembali :D

aku bawa lanjutannya :D

smoga suka :D

maaf yaa kalo bdsm nya ancur, jelek T^T huhuhu

makasih yaa yg sempet-sempetin ngereview, nge fav, ngefollow ff abal-abalku inii :D aku cinta kalian semua :3

Basalan review :

Exindira : sippo :)

Umewookie : Iaaa gpp maaf iaa kalo ancur, jelek ;_; iaaa gak apa-apa koq santai aj sama ak ;;)

Shinjiwoo : hihihihi jeje nya keburu napsu dulu gitu hhihihihi yaa jeje ngarep dihukum gitu

Dhea kim : hayo siapa kah namanya hihihi, siapa aj boleh koq (?)

Urikhainun : Your welcome :) gpp koq :D

Yunjae24 : jeje nya hamil? hmmm dipertimbangan :D

Guest : hahhaha bisa jadi bisa jadi

makasih jug buat silent readers yang udah nyempet-nyempetin baca ffku :D

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

A little things for love last part

*note all JAE Pov

Biarlah kami menikmati kehangatan seperti ini. Aku menyukainya, sungguh menyukainya dan tidak ingin waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi, sudah menyambutku. Cahayanya dibalik celah-celah jendela seolah menggodaku. Aku sudah terbangun dari tidurku namun aku masih mau tetap di ranjang didalam selimut, dengan memeluk yunho. Dapat kurasakan yunho sudah bangun, segeralah yunho mengecup keningku lembut.

"Yunniee..." Ucapku lembut seraya menatapnya lembut

"Apa sayang? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya penasaran

Aku tahu mungkin yunho masih merasa bersalah dengan yang kemarin ia lakukan padaku. Aku hanya terus menatap matanya yang teduh, tenang dan lembut. Dapat kurasakan kehangatannya saat yunho juga membalas tatapan mataku.

"Aku ingin sekali kita melakukan 'itu' lagi" Ucapku malu-malu sambil menenggelamkan diri didada yunho yang bidang, tegas, dan kokoh itu.

"Tidak puaskah kau kemarin? Aku bahkan sampai mengeluarkan sisi kelamku kemarin" Ucap yunho lembut

"Tidak pernah ada kata puas yunnie.. Sisi kelam? Ceritakan padaku tentang hal itu" Ucapku lembut sambil menatap matanya

Aku sungguh penasaran yunho punya sisi kelam.

"Kau ini... Tidak ada yang special dari sana, hanya dulu aku memiliki kekasih yang berkhianat padaku. Dia memiliki hubungan yang dapat kukatakan special atau lebih dari seorang teman" Ucap yunho lembut

"Mwo?! Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanyaku penasaran, ini sungguh membuatku penasaran

••••Flash back••••

Yunho kecil tumbuh tanpa hadirnya rasa kasih sayang dalam hidupnya. Sosok appa dan umma kandungnya yang seharusnya menjadi panutan malah tidak menunjukkan hal tersebut.

Umma appa kandung yunho tidak pernah akur dan selalu berselisih paham. Mereka akan selalu berbaikkan jika mereka sudah melakukan "hal" tersebut. Umma appa yunho selalu melakukannya dalam keadaan kasar dan dengan pukul-pukulan yang dilayangkan serta tidak ada cinta didalam hal tersebut.

Orang tua seharusnya melakukan saat anak mereka sudah tidur atau tidak berada dirumah. Namun berbeda dengan orang tua yunho. Mereka melakukannya tepat dihadapan yunho, seolah-olah tidak ada yunho kecil dihadapan mereka. Yunho yang sedari kecil tidak mengerti hal tersebut, terus saja menatap kearah kedua orang tuanya. Hingga puncaknya, saat itu yunho melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat. Yunho tidak mengerti apapun, mencoba mendekati mereka namun apa yang yunho dapat. Hanya celaan, hinaan dan "kejutan". Yunho sama sekali tidak diakui sebagai anak mereka.

Akhirnya, yunho diputuskan dititipkan di panti asuhan. Saat yunho akan dititipkan, keluarga jung datang berkunjung. Begitu mereka melihat yunho, mereka solah melihat potensi yang yunho miliki. Segeralah yunho diadopsi oleh mereka dan tinggal disana.

Tinggal dengan keluarga jung bertahun-tahun, membuat yunho menjadi pribadi hangat, ramah dan bersahaja namun tetap memiliki sisi kelamnya atau dapat dikatakan sisi lain dari seorang yunho.

Namun sayang ada kejadian kurang menyenangkan untuk yunho. Saat itu yunho pulang dari paris secara diam-diam. Dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya. Yunho membawa pulang sebuah cincin yang akan digunakan untuk melamar kekasihnya.

Yunho terus berjalan menuju apartemen yang ditinggalinya dengan kekasihnya. Sambil membawa sebuket bunga yang harum, dan cincin yang ada disakunya sesekali menyesap wangi bunga tersebut. Pikiran yunho saat itu membayangkan kekasihnya terkejut akan kejutan yang diberikannya. Reaksi bahagia terpancar wajah kekasihnya sambil memeluk yunho erat. Yunho tersenyum simpul pada bayangannya.

Tidak pernah dibayangkan yunho, saat ia pulang ia justru yang akan mendapat kejutan.

Begitu yunho tiba diapartemen, ia sedikit curiga karena pintu apartemen mereka tidak tertutup rapat.

"Ini aneh" Gumam yunho pelan

Namun yunho terus menepis hal tersebut dan mencoba berfikir positif bahwa kekasihnya lupa mengunci pintu apartemennya dengan rapat.

Begitu yunho masuk kedalam apartemen itu dan masih berada diruang tamu, terkejutlah yunho. Yunho mendapati kekasihnya tengah duduk dipangkuan sahabat terbaiknya, tangan kedua kekasihnya tengah melingkar mesra pada leher sahabatnya sedangkan tangan sahabatnya merengkuh erat pinggang kekasihnya. Mereka berciuman dan terus saling melumat seolah-olah mereka tengah asyik berada didunia mereka.

Yunho tidak mampu berkata-kata dia hanya diam sambil membuang bunga yang dibawanya. Yunho melangkah keluar pergi dari sana, tanpa diketahui kedua orang tersebut. Yunho membenci keduanya mereka berdua berani berkhianat dibelakangku, pikir yunho.

Yunho tidak tinggal diam, segeralah dia menelepon seseorang yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya sekaligus membantunya.

Yunho akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani berkhianat kepadanya.

Mereka berdua, kekasih dan sahabatnya terkejut mendapati 'hadiah' yang diberikan yunho. Mereka diusir dari apartemen yang mereka tempati, dan mereka juga dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari tempat mereka bekerja. Mereka masih tetap tidak menyadari kesalahan mereka, dan masih saja berpura-pura baik dihadapan yunho.

Jelas yunho makin membenci mereka, segeralah yunho menyuruh mereka agar pergi meninggalkan kehidupan yunho untuk selama-lamanya.

•••• End flash back••••

Cupp...

"Kau masih memilikiku yun, jangan mengingatnya lagi..." Ucapku lembut

"Jadi karena itulah mengapa aku terkadang kasar padamu, dan membuat aturan-aturan itu untukmu. Maaf jika itu menyulitkanmu" Ucap yunho lembut

"Tidak apa-apa yun, sungguh. Aku menyukainya, kau posesif terhadapku" Ucapku sambil terkekeh lembut

Yunho yang melihatku terkekeh, segeralah mengelitikku secara bertubi-tubi dipinggangku.

"Kyaaa yunniee... Ampuunn hahahahaha" Ucapku tertawa akibat serangannya

Dan kami tertawa lepas berdua dikamar. Menikmati waktu yang ada.

.

.

Sinar matahari kemudian beranjak menuju ufuk timur yang siap-siap untuk tenggelam dan berganti dengan malam hari.

Sepanjang hari ini, kami habiskan dikamar berdua menikmati waktu bersama. Aku dengan yunho, kini dapat kukatakan aku sudah mencintainya. Aku menyukainya semua yang ada didalam diri yunho. Aku baru tahu kenapa yunho terkadang suka memakai sex toys dalam bercinta. Menurutnya, saat bercinta jika dilakukan dengan cara yang biasa maka akan terasa monoton, karena itu dia terkadang ingin mencoba dengan sex toys.

Tapi aku masih penasaran, siapa orang pertama yang ditidurinya? Apa kekasihnya atau aku? Bolehkah kali ini aku berharap bahwa orang itu aku?

Disuasana sore ini, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagianku dengan memikirkan kisah yunho yang lalu. Biarlah kisah itu berlalu seperti kisahku dengan sunbae.

Aku... Jika aku boleh menyesal, maka aku menyesal belum mengatakan perasaanku pada sunbae. Tapi aku juga tidak menyesal bertemu dengan yunho dan menikah dengannya.

Segeralah aku membuat secangkir teh hangat sambil menikmati waktu sore hari.

Menyesap teh sambil memikirkan kisah ini, kisah hidupku. Menyukai seseorang dan disukainya juga belum sempat saling mengungkapkan, tahu-tahu aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa masa depanku dengan yunho, semoga dia adalah pria yang terbaik untukku.

Grepp...

"Soree sayang..." Ucap yunho memelukku dari belakang sambil mengecup bahuku secara lembut

Aroma yang keluar dari yunho selepas mandi, sangat memabukkanku. Sungguh aku menyukai aromanya. Aroma yang sangat menenangkan dan menyegarkan yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Nghhhh yun..." Ucapku lembut sambil mendesah

Segeralah aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Yunnie..." Ucapku lembut

"Apa sayang?" Ucap yunho sambil mengecup keningku

"Besok senin, dan kau bekerja lagi" Ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

Cupp...

"Lalu? Bukankah akan kembali seperti biasa sayang, kau mengantarkan makan siang untukku" Tanya yunho lembut

"Aku tidak mau... Aku inginnya menghabiskan waktu denganmu" Ucapku pelan

"Mianhae sayang, aku harus bekerja..." Ucap yunho yang lembut sambil nencubit hidungku lembut terpotong dengan

Brakk...

"Kami datang" Ucap seseorang yang langsung masuk tanpa izin ketempat kami dan dia menuju dapur tempatku kini berdua dengan yunho

"Umma appa, kalian datang berempat?" Ucap yunho kaget melihat orang tua aku dengan yunho lembut

"Kami berkunjung, boleh dunk" Ucap umma yunho santai

"Kenapa tidak mengabari dulu?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Kami hanya ingin tahu, kehidupan kalian disini bagaimana?" Ucap umma yunho menyelidik

Aku tidak tahu mengapa umma dan appaku terlihat biasa saja tanpa menyelidik, atau setidaknya mereka bersalah padaku. Berbeda dengan umma appa yunho. Mereka menatapku dengan menyelidik, seolah-olah aku adalah barang yang perlu dilihat dengan seksama. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu segera memelukku erat.

"Ya! Umma appa mengapa kalian memperhatikannya seperti itu?! Orang tuanya saja tidak sampai seperti itu" Ucap yunho kaget dengan reflek memelukku erat.

"Umma kan ingin tahu apa menantu umma sudah hamil atau belum makanya umma memperhatikannya dengan seksama" Ucap umma yunho seenaknya

"Umma kami baru menikah.. Tunggulah waktunya, untuk saat ini kami terus berusaha dan mengupayakannya" Ucap yunho pelan

"Umma aku..." Ucapku pelan segera langsung menyambar pembicaraan yunho dan kedua oramg tuanya. Aku mengerti jika kedua orang tuanya sudah menginginkan cucu dari pernikahan aku dengan yunho namun bukankah aku dan yunho baru menikah. Bagaimana bisa kami secepat itu mendapatkan anak.

"Joongie, maafkan umma" Ucap ummaku menyesal melihatku kini

"Umma appa kenapa pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri? Kalian tega padaku" Ucapku sedih

"Kami terpaksa sayang, kau tahu bukan jika appamu sedang diincar. Jadilah, aku dan appamu merencanakan 'berlibur' agar saat tidak ada yang curiga yunho menjemputmu" Ucap ummaku pelan

"Tapi umma..." Ucapku pelan

Aku mencoba menerima, memang bisnis appaku kini kian maju. Aku paham dan tahu bahwa banyak pesaing-pesaing appa yang berusaha menjatuhkannya.

Appa dan ummaku berusaha membuat rencana agar tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku sudah dinikahi dan diserahkan kepada yunho.

"Umma bukankah umma menyerahkanku karena bisnis kepada keluarga jung?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Justru karena mereka rekan bisnis dan keluarga jung maka tidak ada yang berani melawannya. Lagipula umma appa jung adalah teman umma appa semasa sekolah dulu. Kau tenang saja, kami tidak dijualmu seperti bayanganmu" Ucap umma sepertinya memahami maksudku

Kurasa umma melihat raut wajahku yang seperti menggambarkan hal tersebut maka umma langsung menyimpulkan demikian.

"Umma appa kalian disini, sampai jam berapa?" Tanya yunho penasaran sambil memperhatikan jam yang sekarang menunjukkan waktu 18.00 atau pukul 6 sore.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu?" Selidik umma yunho. Umma yunho mencurigai sesuatu, karena mereka baru datang tapi sudah ditanyai hal seperti itu.

"Tentu, aku ingin membuat bayi dengan joongieku" Ucap yunho lembut sambil mengecup pipiku.

Aku diam mendengar semuanya, ini didepan kedua orang tua kami dan dia berkata seperti itu. Bahkan dia menambahkan dengan mengecup pipiku lembut.

'Mati aku! mati aku! Bagaimana bisa yunho mengecup pipiku didepan kedua orang tuaku. Bagaimana jika nanti appa marah? Bagaimana jika nanti umma kegirangan karena aku anak satu-satunya dimiliki oleh seseorang yang dengan berani melakukan hal tersebut?' Kataku dalam hati sambil menatap yunho kaget

'Eh tapi bukankah aku dengan yunho sudah menikah, hal apalagi yang perlu ku takutkan' Tambahku dalam hati

Umma appa yunho dan aku hanya diam melihat yunho mengecupku. Kurasa mereka menunggu reaksiku, meskipun pada kenyataannya aku tidak bereaksi yang macam-macam.

"Joongie, kenapa kau tidak bereaksi saat yunho menciummu?" Tanya umma yunho penasaran

Pertanyaan umma yunho serta tatapan appa, umma ku dan orang tua yunho, membuat mereka berpikir satu hal apa yang terjadi pada aku dan yunho.

"Umma appa, joongieku lelah. Dia ingin istirahat dan aku ingin menemaninya" Ucap yunho memotong. Mereka yang ingin lebih tahu lebih lanjut tidak berani untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Umma appa, hanya ingin mengantarkan ini. Tiket bulan madu kalian. Ada paris, london, new york, italia, swiss atau miami. Tinggal kalian pilih saja" Ucap appa jung menyerahkan sebuah amplop

"Terima kasih appa, aku terserah joongie saja ingin kemana?" Ucap yunho lembut sambil mendekapku erat

"Aku ingin semua yunnie, bagaimana ini?" Ucapku manja sambil menatapnya penuh harap

"Kalau begitu kita pergi saja kesemua tempat itu, bagaimana?" Tanya yunho lembut sambil mengecup yunnie

"Mau yunnie, mauu. Terima kasih yunnie" Ucapku lembut sambil memeluknya erat

Dan tak lama kedua orang tua yunho dan aku pamit pulang. Mereka tidak ingin menganggu acara keintiman kami.

Begitu mereka pulang, aku langsung mendekap yunho erat.

"Aku mencintaimu yunnie" Ucapku lembut

"Wajar jika kau mencintaiku sosok yang seperti ini, tapi bagaimana jika dengan sosokku yang satu lagi?!" Tanya yunho penasaran

Aku tahu yunho pasti penasaran akan hal itu, segeralah aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku pada dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya yunnie. Tidak peduli dengan hal lain, percaya padaku" Ucap ku yakin

Aku langsung mengecup bibir yunho lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Segeralah, yunho meraba tubuhku yang hanya tertutup oleh kemejanya.

"Yunnn ahhhh..." Desahku nikmat. Menikmati apa yang kini tengah dikerjakan oleh yunho pada tubuhku.

Aku tidak peduli yunho akan melakukannya dengan kasar atau lembut. Yang jelas aku menikmatinya. Semua yang yunho lakukan untukku, aku menyukainya.

End._.

Aku kembali :-D

Merindukanku kekekek

Maaf yaa kalo kelamaan update, aku jatuh soalnya hihihi

Trus yg kemarin kan ada yang minta bdsm versi yunho pov, kubuat slide storynya yaa :-D

Trus endingnya mau disini aj atau mau kutambahin satu chapter lagi buat nc ._. silahkan kalian tentukan sendiri yaa kekeke :-D

Makasih yaaa yg udah ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff abal-abalku ini, aku cinta kalian semua :-*

Balasan review

exindira : hmm gimana yaa boleh" kekeke nanti kubuat slide storynya aj gimana? Kekeke :-D

Cminsa : yunhonya galau c yaa (?) kekekek :-D

Unn cho evil : gpp unn sekali" yunho nya kejam /ehh kekekke

Dhea kim : gpplah sekali-sekali yun nya kejam /ehh kekeke tapi jj nya juga menikmati kekeke :-D

: kekeke iaaa cuma jae nya gak sadar kalo dicurigai kekekek tapi jae nya juga menikmati gitu kekeke

shinjiwoo : gpplah kekeke th jae nya juga menikmati kekeke yaa karena apa hayoo kekeke

Yunjae24 : hmm boleh" nanti coba ku buat yaa kuusahain kekekek thank you sarannya :-D

Guest : okay" sippo kekeke hayoloh yun nya kenapa begitu kekeke

Yunjae q : nods nods sepertinya begitu :-D

And also silent readers thank you yaa :-D

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6 (Slide Story I)

A little things slide story I

- Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau harus mampu menjaganya dengan segenap hatimu. -

*Note all JAE POV

nine month later...

Beberapa bulan sejak saat itu, kehidupanku berubah drastis. Yunho memperlakukanku dengan amat sangat spesial. Aku seakan-akan adalah berlian, harta yang paling berharga untuknya. Dia menjagaku dengan amat sangat hati-hati, lembut dan yang paling penting dia sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaiku tulus. Meskipun kita menikah disaat umurku 16 tahun, yunho memintaku untuk melanjutkan sekolahku tapi home schooling. Dia takut jika aku bersekolah pada umumnya, takut bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta kepada yang lain. Bukankah itu hal yang konyol tapi mengingat sikap yunho yang posesif kepadaku, maka itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baru untukku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang posesifnya. Aku bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan kepribadian yunho yang lain, tahu kan itu apa.

Pagi ini seperti pagi umumnya, sinar matahari pagi sudah menyapaku dibalik celah-celah jendela. Sinar matahari yang lembut mencoba membangunkanku dari hangat dan nyamannya pelukkan seorang yunho. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat yunho yang masih tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Segeralah aku mengecup bibir dan pipinya lembut. Segeralah aku bangun dan duduk diranjang sambil memperhatikan keadaan kamar kami yang berantakan. Baju yang aku dan yunho kenakan semalam sudah entah kemana, dan bahkan aku melihat sebelah sepatu kantor yunho di dekat pintu dan pasangannya di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Iya, kami semalam habis melakukan'nya' dan kalian tahu bagaimana ganasnya yunho kemarin. Begitu pulang kantor, dia langsung 'menerkam'ku dan menyerangku dengan ganas, seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya tapi sungguh aku menyukainya.

"Selamat pagi, sayangku sunshineku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Aku mencintaimu hari ini, esok dan selamanya." Bisikku lembut pada telinganya.

Begitulah rutinitasku setiap pagi, mencium bibir dan pipinya lembut sambil mengucapkan kalimat selamat pagi untuknya. Aku menyukai rutinitas ini, seperti menandakan bahwa yunho adalah milikku dan aku miliknya.

Melihat kaos yang kugunakan kemarin berada disisi dekat ranjang kemarin, bergegaslah aku mengambilnya dan memakai celana santaiku. Segeralah aku beranjak bangun dan membuatnya sarapan.

Pagi ini aku membuatkan omelet dan khusus untuk yunho aku harus membuatkannya banyak mengingat yunho semalam belum makan. Aku khawatir bagaimana jika nanti dia sakit, bagaimana nanti jika dia tidak ada disisiku. Aku sungguh tidak mampu membayangkannya.

Greppp...

"Selamat pagi honey..." Ucap yunho lembut sambil memelukku dari belakang saat aku sudah selesai memasak dan tinggal memindahkannya ke meja makan.

"Pagi, sayang. Mandilah dulu atau kau mau sarapan dulu" Ucapku lembut sambil menikmati pelukkannya lembut

"Aku mandilah dulu" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup lembut bahuku.

Segeralah yunho melepaskan pelukkannya dipinggangku dan beranjak menjauh meninggalkanku.

'Kau tahukan yunho aku mencintaimu, percayalah padaku' Kataku dalam hati sambil menatap kepergiannya ke toilet. Segeralah aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami di pagi ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, begitu yunho sudah tampak rapi dengan balutan jas dan kemeja yang mahal ditambah dengan aksesoris yang digunakan menambah ketampanannya dan inilah yang kusuka dari yunho. Dia akan selalu tampak bersinar dan berkharisma. Segeralah aku menghampirinya dan memakaikan dasi untuknya. Karena ini adalah bagian kesukaanku, bukan karena ini adalah kewajibanku tapi karena tiap melakukan ini aku dapat merasakan kokoh dan gagahnya bidang dada yunho. Itu nembuatku nerasa beruntung mendapatkannya.

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita makan..." Ucapku lembut

Yunho hanya mengangguk kepalanya lembut sambil merangkulku lembut.

"Baiklah, sarapan apa kita hari ini?" Ucap yunho tidak sabar saat baru duduk di bangku tempatnya akan makan.

"Kita sarapan omelet dan kau harus memakan yang banyak. Aku takut kau sakit, semalam kau belum makan" Ucapku lembut

Segeralah aku meletakkan omelet ke tempat yunho dengan jumlah yang banyak.

"Kau juga harus minum susu agar kau sehat" Ucapku lembut sambil menyerahkan segelas susu untuknya.

Ku lihat sedari tadi yunho hanya tersenyum bahagia. Entahlah, mungkin dia bahagia karena aku perhatian dengannya.

"Oww iaa jae, nanti siang kau tidak perlu membuatkan aku makan siang. Aku ada meeting saat jam makan siang" Ucap yunho lembut

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku lembut.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah kami akan makan dalam keadaan hening.

Tak berapa lama...

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

Bunyi bel saat aku akan masih menikmati sarapan bersama yunho sebelum dia berangkat kekantor.

"Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?" Tanya yunho heran melihat sekarang pukul 07.00 jarang ada orang bertamu jam segini.

Aku hanya menganggukkan bahu seraya mengungkapkan tidak tahu.

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

"Tunggu yun, biarkan aku membukakan pintu dahulu" Ucapku lembut seraya meninggalkan yunho dan membukakan pintu.

Begitu aku sampai didepan pintu, dan membukanya tampaklah seorang wanita yang dapat kukatakan sangat cantik. Dia sangat elegan, indah, dan menawan ditambah senyumannya yang indah membuatnya terkesan manis dan cantik.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran

Karena jujur aku tidak pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya.

"Maaf, apa disini tempat tinggal yunho? Katakan bahwa jessica ingin menemuinya" Ucapnya lembut dan ramah

Belum sempat aku mengatakannya kepada yunho, yunho langsung berteriak pelan

"Siapa yang datang?" Teriak yunho pelan

Segeralah yunho datang menghampiriku dan melihat wanita ini.

"Yunnie..." Ucap jessica manja dan langsung memeluk yunho erat

"Aku merindukanmu... Amat sangat merindukanmu..." Bisik wanita ini lembut pada yunho dan aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa jadi, kuputuskan aku hanya memperhatikannya dan mereka tampak serasi.

"Kau kembali, nunna?" Tanya yunho kaget sambil jesica dan tampaklah mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Entah mengapa aku seperti boneka disana. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pamit masuk kedalam dan membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan. Tanpa mau memikirkan apa kini yang sedang terjadi diantara yunho dan jessica.

.

.

Dan semua berubah sejak datangnya jessica atau lebih tepatnya kakak tiri yunho. Yunho lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan jessica. Aku paham dan sadar mengingat mereka jarang bertemu sejak kepindahan jessica ke new york. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sungguh, asal kalian menyadari juga bahwa disini ada aku. Ada aku yang terus memperhatikan kalian, tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa aku cemburu. Kalian seperti punya dunia kalian yang aku tidak bisa masuki meskipun aku mencoba. Aku cemburu karena kedekatan sudah melebihi batas, menurutku. Bagaimana tidak yunho selalu memperhatikan apapun yang dilakukan oleh jessica, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Seperti hari ini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. Biasanya yunho akan lembur dan pulang jam 08.00 malam tapi kini semenjak jessica datang kesini, yunho selalu pulang pukul 04.00 sore, entah apa maksudnya. Aku masih tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mungkin dikantor kerjaan yunho sudah selesai.

Kini kami akan segera makan malam, aku hanya memasak sup mengingat udara di malam hari sangat dingin cocoknya memakan sup yang hangat. Tapi berbeda dengan jessica, dia memasak berbagai jenis sayur katanya akan sangat mengundang untuk dicicipi jika dimeja makan terdapat berbagai macam makanan. Jadilah kini dimeja makanan terdapat berbagai macam sayur dan lauk pauk.

"Woah masakannya banyak" Ucap yunho yang menghampiri aku dengan jessica di meja makan

"Yunnie ayoo, kita makan. Aku sudah memasak berbagai macam sayur dan lauk" Ucap jessica manja pada yunho

Segeralah yunho duduk didekat jessica dan jessica dengan telaten mengambilkan berbagai jenis macam sayur untuk yunho.

"Kau harus mencoba ini, ini, ini, dan ini... Pokoknya semua" Ucap jessica lembut

Tanpa aba-aba segeralah yunho mencicipi semua masakkan jessica kecuali sup buatanku. Entah, apa alasannya dan bahkan yunho sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya dan itu sungguh melukaiku.

'Apa kau sudah lupa denganku yunho? Apa kau sudah menemukan pengganti diriku? Kau harusnya sadar jaejoong sedari dulu, mereka sangatlah cocok. Kau tidak akan mampu menandinginya sampai kapanpun' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah aku meninggalkan mereka di meja makan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Apa yang kini harus ku lakukan? Apa aku harus meninggalkan yunho?

Aku terus berjalan tanpa menyadari kini aku sudah berada di taman belakang. Segeralah aku duduk di bangku taman sambil menatap langit yang hitam pekat.

Langit yang di temani sang bulan yang memancarkan cahaya lembutnya dan tentu berbeda dengan cahaya matahari yang terik. Ditambah dengan sang bintang di sisi-sisi sang bulan yang memancarkan kilau-kilau cahaya yang indah tambah memancarkan keindahan di langit pada malam hari.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku sanggup bertahan disini? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini? Kenapa mencintaimu terasa begitu berat yunho... Kenapa?' Kataku dalam hati sambil terus menatap kearah langit malam hari.

Tak lama kemudian, air mataku menetes dengan sendirinya entah apa yang ku pikirkan.

'Bahkan langit di malam hari pun tidak menjawabnya...' Kataku dalam hati

.

.

Beberapa hari semenjak saat itu hubungan dengan yunho menjadi merenggang dan mendingin bahkan menjadi jauh. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti ada tembok penghalang diantara aku dengan yunho dan tembok itu jessica. Sejak kedatangan kakak tiri yunho itu, yunho perlahan menjauh dariku tapi meskipun seperti itu aku mencoba bertahan.

'Bagaimana jika aku membuat kejutan?' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah aku membuatkan kopi dan beberapa cemilan mengingat yunho kini berada diruang kerjanya di rumah kami.

Begitu aku memasukki ruangan kerja yunho, terkejutlah aku mendapati yunho dan jessica sedang berdekatan dan tampak seperti sedang berciuman.

Prang...

Segeralah secangkir kopi dan sepiring kue yang kugunakan terjatuh begitu saja dilantai. Mereka tampaknya masih asyik dan tidak peduli ada aku disini.

"Maaf, aku menganggu" Ucapku agak keras pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja itu yunho.

'Sungguh, aku tidak kuat lagi menahan semua ini.' Kataku dalam hati

Aku pergi melangkah keluar rumah kami untuk pertama kalinya karena biasanya aku ditemani kini tidak ditemani dan aku tidak tahu harus kemana.

Aku terus berjalan di pinggir jalan tanpa tahu harus kemana.

'Aku harus kemana? Aku takut... Aku juga tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah yunho...' Kataku dalam hati

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan panjang ini sambil memikirkan aku harus kemana.

.

.

Kini malam sudah menyambutku dan aku kini duduk dibangku taman yang aku tidak tahu dimana. Sedari tadi aku terus menangis dan ketakutan. Jujur karena aku tidak tahu harus kemana dan aku takut bagaimana jika nanti ada jahat denganku, bagaimana jika nanti aku diperkosa. Apa yunho masih mau denganku. Memikirkan semua ini membuatku lelah. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi yunho memperhatikanku dan mengikutiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya lembut penuh khawatir

Mendengar suara lembut itu segeralah aku menoleh dan mendapati tatapan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah pedulikan aku, pedulikan saja jessica. Kalian tampak serasi" Ucapku agak takut dan sesak

Jujur mengatakan itu agak membuatku sesak dan menyesakkan diriku.

"Jessica itu kakak tiriku bagaimana bisa kau katakan aku dengannya cocok?" Ucap yunho lembut penuh tawa

"Tapi kalian saling memperhatikan satu sama lain dan dia membuatku iri. Kau tahu aku bahkan dibuat cemburu olehnya" Ucapku kesal

Segeralah yunho mengenggam tanganku lembut

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku hanya ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku yang sesungguhnya" Ucap yunho lembut sambil melepaskan gengamannya dan mengelus kepalaku lembut

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau tahukan aku mencintaimu, kau tidak mempercayaiku, begitu?!" Ucapku marah

Aku kecewa, ternyata usahaku selama ini meyakinkannya sia-sia saja. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya disaat dia tidak mempercayaiku.

"Bukan seperti itu, kau salah paham" Ucap yunho lembut

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kebohongan lagi darimu yun, cukup. Kita berpisah saja, aku tidak kuat jika harus bersama orang yang tidak mempercayaiku" Ucapku sedih beranjak bangun dibangku taman.

Meskipun aku tidak tahu harus kemana, tapi aku tidak mau bersama dengannya. Itu akan menyakitiku.

Yunho yang melihat aku akan beranjak bangun, menahan tanganku hingga aku terjatuh dan kini posisiku seperti tengah memeluknya.

Posisi ini memang membuatku nyaman namun juga membuatku terluka. Mengingatkan akan ketidak percayaan yunho kepadaku.

"Aku takut jae, aku takut jika kau hanya pura-pura mencintaiku. Aku takut kau hanya berbohong padaku saat kau mengatakan mencintaiku. Kau tahu kita bahkan bertemu belum begitu lama. Jadi, aku mencoba mempercayaimu. Tapi kau bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu dan itu merubahku. Aku takut kau akan memilihnya, aku takut kau akan mencintainya. Biar bagaimanapun dia pernah ada dalam hatimu dan aku takut kau akan mencintainya dan berpaling dariku. Ditambah kau bukan kondisiku yang seperti ini, membuatku makin tidak yakin." Ucap yunho lemah

Aku paham akan kondisinya yang memiliki sisi sadis, dimana setiap bercinta akan lebih menyenangkan baginya untuk sambil 'bermain'.

Segeralah aku memeluknya erat sambil berbisik "Aku mencintainya..."

.

.

Kini aku dan yunho tiba disebuah hotel yang paling dekat dari tempat kami. Begitu kami masuk kamar hotel tersebut, langsung saja aku mencium bibir yunho ganas dan seolah menyalurkan hasratku kepadanya.

"Mmmcckkkpp" Eranganku tertahan saat yunho dengan lihai mulai mengecup, menjilati bibirku. Aku yang merasa kehabisan oksigen membuka mulutku kecil dan kesempatan itu yunho gunakan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Yunho membelit lidahnya dengan lidahku.

"Yunnnn... Mppphhhhh ahhhh" Erangku tertahan.

Segeralah aku mendorong bahunya pelan.

"Kau harus dihukum yun, karena sudah tidak mempercayaiku yang jelas-jelas mencintaimu" Ucapku nakal dan menggoda

"Kalau begitu hukumlah aku" Ucap yunho lembut sambil memainkan surai rambutku.

Segeralah aku mendorongnya terjatuh dibawah dekat kursi dekat ranjang. Begitu yunho terjatuh, segeralah aku mengikat tangannya satu ke ujung dekat meja tersebut dan tangan yang satu lagi kubiarkan saja agar bisa menjelajahi tubuhku.

Tanpa aba-aba aku membuka seluruh pakaianku dan pakaian yunho. Kalau pakaian yunho hanya sebatas sampai aku bisa memainkan nipple. Tidak lupa juga celananya yang hanya kupeloroti sampai sebatas pantat saja agar bisa memuaskanku.

Segeralah aku menyelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuh yang membuatku kehilangan kendali.

Mengecupi, menjilati dan menggigitnya secara lembut namun meninggalkan bekas-bekas yang menyatakan kepemilikkanku.

Tanpa aba-aba, langsung saja aku memasukkan juniornya yang besar, keras, dan panjang itu kedalam lubangku.

"Arghhh yunnie..." Desisku sakit

"Urghhh jaee... Kauu memasukkannya disaat dia masi layu..." Ucap yunho menahan deru nafas akibat tindakanku.

Yunho berharap setelah ini aku akan menggerakkan juniornya yang bersarang di tubuhku. Tapi sayang sekali itu salah yunho aku hanya memasukkannya saja tanpa mencoba melakukan pergerakkan apapun.

"Shit! Bergeraklah jaejoong" Ucapnya kesal karena aku hanya mendiamkannya sambil menikmati memainkan nipple yunho.

"Aku sudah bergerak, tidakkah kau tahu" Ucapku sambil menyeringai

Ya, aku bergerak menyelusuri lekuk tubuh yunho dan bukannya menggerakkan holeku.

"Holemu ahhh movee" Ucap yunho menahan deru nafas.

Aku hanya bermaksud memasukkannya dan menyempitkan holeku, dan melihat reaksinya.

Begitu aku merasa yunho keenakkan akan jepitanku, segeralah aku melepaskan tautan diantara kamu dan aku langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulutku.

Memainkannya hingga sampai hard dan sampai aku puas. Begitu melihat junior yunho yang sudah sangat hard segeralah aku melepaskan kulumanku dan hanya mengecupnya lembut.

"Jae..." Ucapnya dengan tatapan memelas

Aku paham keadaan yunho yang sudah sangat-sangat hard. Bermaksud menggodanya, memasukkan junior itu kembali kedalam lubangku.

"Urghhh yunnie..." Desisku sakit biar bagaimanapun lubangku belum dilakukan pemanasan (?) hanya tadi saat memasukkannya 'dia' masi 'layu'.

"Arghhh jaee... Hangatt... Movee ahhh" Desah yunho keenakkan.

Aku tahu yunho keenakkan karena juniornya dijepit di holeku.

Sejujurnya aku ingin bergerak namun kedua nipple yunho yang didepanku tampaklah menggodaku. Segeralah aku meraup nipple yunho

"Arghh jaee ahhh... Nikmatt ahhh..." Desah yunho keenakkan.

Tujuanku adalah menghukum yunho mengapa jadi yunho yang keenakkan seperti ini.

Setelah puas menikmati nipple yunho, tanpa aba-aba aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku naik-turun naik-turun.

"Ahhhh.. Yunnieee ahhhhh..." Desahku nikmat saat junior yunho mengenai titik ternikmat didalam holeku.

"Jaee... Ahhhh..." Desah yunho nikmat

Tangan yunho yang satu yang tidak ku ikat mulai memainkan nippleku.

Perlahan tetapi pasti yunho mulai bisa mengimbangi gerakkanku dan

"Moreeee ahhh yunn... Fasterrr... Ahhh... Deepperrr... Ahhhh" Desahku nikmat

Tanpa ku sadari, aku melepaskan tali yang kugunakan untuk mengikat satu tangan yunho.

Yunho yang merasa ini adalah lampu hijau segeralah membalikkan keadaan.

Dan ruangan kamar hotel tersebut penulah dengan erangan dan desahan yang bersautan-sautan dari dua orang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Kamar itu pulalah yang menjadi saksi bisu antara penyatuan tubuh dua insan yang sesunguhnya saling mencintai, saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

-Cinta dan kepercayaan adalah satu hal yang melekat satu sama lain. Jika kau mencintai seseorang maka belajarlah mempercayainya. Karena dengan kepercayaan itu akan membuat pasanganmu merasa nyaman dan bahagia bersamamu tanpa perlu dikhawatirkan.-

-Cintailah orang dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.-

-Mungkin terkadang didepanmu tampaklah jalan yang tidak mulus. Jalan yang berliku-liku. Mungkin nanti dijalan kau akan terjatuh dan terluka. Percayalah saat kau terjatuh dan terluka maka hal itu akan mendewasakan dirimu karena dari situlah kau akan belajar menjadi orang yang jauh lebih baik lagi.-

Slide story I kelar ,:D

aku kembali, merindukanku :-D

Kemarin kan ada yang minta sekali-sekali jae nya ngehukum yunho ini kubawakan, semoga suka yaa :-)

Makasih yaaa yg udah ngereview, ngefav sama ngefollow ff abal-abalku ini. Aku masih dalam tahap belajar jadi kalau ada kesalahan apapun itu, maafin yaaa.

Makasih juga sama kalian yg sempet-sempetin ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff abal-abalku ini.

Kalo kalian ada ide atau pengen ff ini ada slide story nya tentang ff ini, bilang ya. Nanti kuusahakan untuk buatnya.

Terus yang minta bdsm versi yunho masih nyari ide aku buatnya.

Makasih yaa buat **iche. Cassiopeaijaejoong, shinjiwoo920202, cminsa, exindira, guest, jongmax, yunjae24 and also silent readers.**

Mind to review?


End file.
